Unforeseen Circumstances
by lysjelonken
Summary: Plot requested by Amri91 - Jane returns from prison after a year behind bars of RJ's murder, ready to confess his love to Lisbon. But there are some unforeseen circumstances... JISBON
1. Prologue

**Unforeseen Circumstances**

**A plot suggestion by Amri91: Jane returns from prison after being arrested for Red John's murder, ready to confess his love for Lisbon. But there are some unforeseen circumstances.**

**Disclaimer: Nothing is mine**

* * *

><p><em>Prologue<em>

_X_

The noise was the worst here; there was _always _noise.

Always a brawl somewhere, always an argument somewhere. A smoker's cough, a grumbling snore or the incessant clink-clinking of chains. And even in the silent moments, the air was filled with white noise. The intense and dangerous mood, overlaid by an almost overwhelming sense of boredom.

And his thoughts.

In these last few years, being alone with his thoughts was all he wanted. He feigned sleep and headed for secluded attics to plan his revenge in solitude. To bath in his depression in private.

But now he was lonely. Always surrounded by people, but lonely.

And his thoughts – the unexpected guilt over killed his mortal nemesis, the heart-wrenching pain since his grief hadn't missed a beat – was loud in his ears.

His eyes flashed over to the picture taped to the wall by his bedside.

The moonlight trickled through the bars by the window, lighting the cell enough so he could make out the faces on the picture.

The team, at the CBI Fundraiser, smiling into the camera. But he's looking at one of the faces in particular.

Hers.

She's standing so very close to him; his arm is wrapped around her in a way that doesn't look quite as friendship-based as he thought it was at the time. She's so beautiful: big, blue eyes, ebony tresses curling around her face. The sassy and oddly sensual deep dimple in her one cheek as she smiles...

"_Teresa_..." He whispers into the cold air, barely audible. He reached out his hand and gently traced her captured face with his finger, wishing with everything he had that he could reach further than the picture, than the wall, and touch her silky-skinned, ivory cheek.

He heard an annoyed grunting in the bunk beneath him, his cellmate turning around uncomfortably.

"Dude," He grumbled. "You've gotta forget about this chick. Just forget about her and stop crying about it! I'm trying to sleep here!"

"Sorry." Jane whispered down at him. He allowed himself one last lingering glance before he turned on his back and stared at the ceiling.

_Teresa Lisbon..._ Seven years of working with her, seven years of teasing and bantering and getting under her skin, and he didn't see it? Not once – well, maybe once, when she had that damned bomb strapped to her. He had been speechlessly terrified of losing her... Or when he saw her wearing that beautiful pink dress, looking like an angry little princess. His only thought then was how much better the dress would've looked in white...

Teresa Lisbon had been the closest thing he'd had to a best friend and confidant in these years. And it took him more than a year apart from her – with nothing more than a picture on his wall and maybe the off sighting at a court date – to realize how important she was, _is_, in his life.

How her playfully sarcastic banter was the brightest part of his day.

How their compelling arguments challenged him in the best possible way.

How she was everything he had looked for: she knew the darkest part of him and still stayed by his side. Still went above and beyond for him.

Still...

He had that horrible feeling in his stomach now. He had had it only once before, as a teenager when he had met Angela.

Like lead on the heart, metal butterflies rendering his stomach sick and nauseous.

Hopelessly lovesick. With the emphasis on hopelessly.

In that case it was because Angela was the daughter of carnie royalty and he was the lowly fake-psychic son of a gambler.

In this case it was a little worse. Not only was she way too good for him – which she was, his beautiful, good-hearted, saint of a Teresa – but he was a criminal. Stuck in jail.

He should forget about her, but he knew there was no way he could.

"Sorry, man." Joseph, his cellmate, grumbled below. He's in for a hit-and-run. Unfortunately, the victim was also his ex-wife, poor fool. "Sorry, that was harsh, I know that you..."

"Don't worry about it, Joe. There's no chance anyway. I should forget."

"Don't say that. You've got that court date tomorrow, don't you? Didn't your lawyer say something about new evidence, something about getting some plea?"

"Yeah." He said, not much hope in his voice. "But no gun is going to convince a jury of my innocence. It's no use, Joe. You're right. I should forget... I should."

Joe tries in vain to protest again, but he silences him.

Moments later, Joe's asleep again and he's alone.

In the pale, white moonlight he lies on the scratch sheets of his prison bed, lonely and heartbroken. He falls asleep hours later with salt trails staining his cheeks and wet spots on his pillow.

* * *

><p><strong>So this was just the prologue. There's a lot more plot coming. Next chap: Jane gets released from prison. I'll probably set it in the court room for a bit, and then outside. Maybe he'll meet Lisbon? Suggestions, suggestions! Let me know what you think!<strong>

**Much love, Zanny**


	2. Chapter 1

**Unforeseen Circumstances: Chapter 1**

**Thanks for all the feedback, guys! Love you all!**

**Disclaimer: Nothing is mine**

* * *

><p>"Madam Foreperson, does the jury have a verdict yet?" The judge asked, looking to the jury in the stands.<p>

"We have your honor." She handed the piece of paper to the bailiff who promptly passed it onto the judge.

The judge's calculating eyes wiped over the page and looked up.

His heart was beating wildly in his chest, the blood rushing noisily in his ears.

The seat was uncomfortable wood, making his legs fall asleep, and the metal handcuffs scuffed his now-raw wrists. The only thing that gave him a measure of comfort was that he could wear one of his three-piece suits. His last trial; do or die. A lifetime behind bars, or a second chance at life.

When his lawyer told him that they'd found the gun Red John had had hidden beneath the newspaper and that they were going for the justifiable homicide plea, he had had little hope. That was last night; this morning, even. But now it was a different story.

His lawyer – a curly-haired, middle-aged woman whose name was Molly and whose last name he didn't bother to remember – had pulled out all the stops. Impassionate speech, expert witnesses and a truly flawless defense. Honestly, it seemed that he had struck the jackpot in state-issued lawyers. But he knew from that first court date that Molly wasn't doing this for him. She didn't really like him all that much – had to actively stop herself from rolling her eyes every other minute.

Someone had pulled in a favor to get the best state lawyer available for him.

And he would bet an arm and a leg that said someone possessed those soul-wrenching blue eyes that have been haunting him so much lately.

The judge dutifully handed the paper to the bailiff to read aloud to the crowded courtroom – his case had turned into quite the spectacle. The sensationalistic story of the heart-broken man finally getting revenge against the five-headed monster that murdered his wife and child had been shamelessly splattered over the pages of every newspaper and tabloid. The result was a crowd of curious onlookers, groupies and paparazzi's with notepads and vulture-like eyes on every court date and hearing. Even the odd flash of a camera from outside the prison gates when he took his daily walk through the yard.

He hated it.

It reminded him too much of his previous life, the spotlight that essentially caused him to cause his own downfall. And besides that, the many faces in the seats were an annoyance. Not just the looks on them – sympathy, judgment, and worst of all, _pity_ – but a full house also made it significantly more difficult to find her face.

She was always there, and always a challenge to find. She hid herself away from the drama and the noise. He wanted to spend the entire trial looking behind him, searching for her face, but Molly would bump him incredulously every time and tell him to focus.

While he's stuck in his semi-panicked, semi-dazed state, the bailiff is fully in reality. He looks the paper up and down, brings it down to his side and says in his loud and even voice:

"In the case of the state against Patrick Jane, we find the defendant innocent due to justifiable homicide."

It was like there was a giant, mutual sigh of relief throughout the room, many of the people in seats starting to cheer and clap. Someone uniformed walked up to him and unlocked the blasted handcuffs. Unbelieving, he gently stroked the red-raw skin.

He couldn't move; his body was completely paralyzed, his mouth dry as cotton wool. Beside him, Molly gave him a celebratory hug and shook his hand. He just smiled lamely and nodded.

There was only one thing on his mind.

He turned around to the crowds behind him, searching frantically. His eyes were momentarily blinded by camera flashes, but he pushed through, walked down the hallway.

Halfway down, he saw her. She was standing up from her seat, looking up at him with her crooked smile.

Her blue eyes were sparkling, smiling with her.

"Jane." She greeted him, reaching out for a hug. He practically ran into her arms and accepted the hug, reveling the warmth of her slender arms around his shoulders, her frantic heartbeat he could feel through his shirt in the midst of the craziness going on around them. He lifted her off the ground for a moment, then placed her gently back down on the ground.

She was blushing and looking down in embarrassment.

"Sorry." He apologized softly. "Teresa, there's something I really need to..."

"Jane! It's so great to have you back, man!" The moment was abruptly ended when Rigsby, Cho and Van Pelt joined them, interrupting his all-important conversation with Lisbon with friendly back-slaps and hugs.

He chuckled slowly, running his hand through his hair. "Thanks, glad to be back."

His talk with Lisbon would have to wait. This wasn't something he could talk about in front of the team, and it didn't seem like they were going anywhere. No, he needed the right setting to tell her this...

"We've got a surprise for you," Van Pelt said, mid-welcome-back-hug.

"Oh?"

Rigsby held up a pair of bright red coupons. "Case closed pizza!"

With a chuckle, he shook his head and laughed, walking out of the courtroom with his friends, his team, his _family_, into the sunny Californian afternoon.

As they walked, his pinkie finger stretched out just a bit towards Lisbon next to him, yearning for touch. To hold her hand.

But he didn't, and felt the sense of longing and fear grow deeper inside of him instead.

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you think? Just because I love torturing you, the unforeseen circumstance comes next chap. Mu-ha-ha-ha! <strong>

**Much love, Zanny**


	3. Chapter 2

**Unforeseen Circumstances: Chapter 2**

**Thanks for the reviews already! Makes me want to write! Might also be the awesomeness of this plotline – thanks again, Amri91! Also, responding to a reviewer's question: Lisbon's eyes are sometimes green and sometimes blue. In this fic I'm making them blue, because on video and in pics they're mostly blue.**

**Disclaimer: Nothing is mine**

* * *

><p>They spent the entire afternoon in a cozy booth in the corner of their favorite bar – the pizza there was ridiculously greasy, so much so that it bordered on inedible, but somehow it was the singular most delicious meal of his life.<p>

An extra-large cheesy, sausage-topped, peperoni-fied, cholesterol-stuffed mess of a meal, guzzled down with a bottle of beer. And accompanied by the companionable conversation he had missed so much.

And, of course, the delicious bantering with Lisbon, that never missed a beat. Five minutes into the meal, they had already started an argument and were bickering animatedly.

After he asked, the team explained why they could have this fabulous little day off. Apparently Phillips - Hightower's replacement, apparently, after she left the CBI after all the drama and moved to New Orleans with Mimi and Will – heard about the all-important court date and made a deal. They could have the entire day off in exchange for working the last few weekends. And after many, many hours of working overtime, the team definitely deserved a day of sleeping late and supporting their friend in court.

The mention of the new boss made Jane's stomach drop a little.

This was something he didn't think of, and maybe he should have.

He's been gone almost an entire year. And his _going _wasn't exactly smooth sailing either.

How much had changed?

Clearly the team was still together, but he would never expect anything else from them. These people were much too determined to let a little bit of drama splash them apart.

But the change of authority was unsettling, and raised a number of questions within him.

Would he be allowed back to work at the CBI? The team's appearance at the courthouse would suggest yes, but then they were his friends. They'd show up hell or high water.

They stayed and talked much longer than it took for them to actually eat their pizza lunch. It was starting to get dark when the team started to greet and trickle away one by one. Cho was the first to go, brought on by a call from Elise, and was shortly followed by Van Pelt and Rigsby, not-at-all obviously leaving together in the same direction.

This left him alone with Teresa, sitting in the booth of the bar, still making small talk.

She was beautiful in the low lighting, babbling on about something or other he couldn't pay full attention to while she was distractedly (and distractingly) running her hand through her glossy black tresses. The overwhelming need to reach over the table and take her hand came again...

"You were so lucky that you got Molly, you know, she really is amazing. If you got stuck with one of those other flakes, who knows-"

"Teresa." He said, swallowing his nerves and fear, and reaching over. "Teresa, there's something I really need to talk to you about."

The sudden contact and change of subject shocked her, and her eyes grew large and round. "Uhm... Okay. What is it?"

"Well, in this last year I've had a lot of time to think, as you can imagine..."

This wasn't at all how he imagined starting this talk. Not that he ever thought of it, because he never thought he'd get the _chance _to say these things... But still, he thought that Patrick Jane, showman extraordinaire, would be able to think of something a little more original than every lovesick teenager's standard 'I was thinking I kinda maybe sort of love you, coughcoughwheeze.'

"...And it gave me a chance to see some things a little clearer without the distraction of... well, you know..."

This wasn't going well. He could see she was completely confused.

He sighed in frustration with his own clumsiness, and decided the only way to do this was to man up, grow a pair and just get out with it.

"What I'm meaning to say, Teresa, is that..."

The second attempt at the talk was – _again _– rudely interrupted by the loud buzzing ring of her cell. She fished the phone out of her pocket and looked up apologetically. He couldn't say no, and nodded in silent accord.

When she looked at the caller ID, though, he felt less giving.

Because a certain smile spread over her face.

Now, over the many years he had spent working with Lisbon, there had grown quite the Lisbon-room in his memory castle. And in it, every quirk and expression and little habit was filed away in its own very special place for crystal-clear recollection. Among these were that very special smile – one he had made very large somewhat-unconscious effort to unearth. That smile of her was different than her usual amused, crooked smile (which was rather enchanting on its own). It was like liquid sunshine, brightening her eyes and spreading alien warmth through his every vein. This smile tickled the delightful little crow's feet at the corners of her azure orbs and spread further across her cheeks.

_That _smile took some extra effort to earn. It wasn't just a cute quip-smile or a flirtatious banter-smile. That was the smile came with emerald earring and birthday-ponies.

And she was smiling it _right now_. At her phone – or rather the face that was popping up on the phone's screen.

His blood ran cold in his veins.

"Hey babe." She said as she brought the phone to her ear. "Yeah, we're still at the bar with Jane. When are you getting off..?"

_Babe... _She was speaking to a man. Not just any man. A man she was clearly in a relationship with. He knew his Lisbon, she wouldn't just go around handing out cutesy nicknames to anyone - not that _babe _was all that cutesy, but for a woman like Lisbon that was as far as it went.

Something _had _changed.

Something he never thought would.

Teresa Lisbon – married-to-the-job-martyr, independent woman of the twenty-first century, I-can-play-in-a-man's-world Teresa – was in love. With someone that _clearly _wasn't him.

A million responses flashed through his mind as Lisbon continued to debate left overs vs. take out with her mystery man. Should he tell her anyway? The fall-out was much more likely and would be much more devastating now... Not only was the chances of her saying 'no' a million times more likely, things would be way too awkward to ever repair. Should he stay quiet? Watch her love another and suffer in silence as he had before?

When he looked up and saw that smile, his mind was made up.

Lisbon blushed as she said goodbye into the receiver, then hung up. "Sorry about that. What were you saying?"

"So... '_Babe'_?" He said with a fake-amused tone and a quirked eyebrow. Her attractive pink tinge darkened to his favorite bright-red embarrassment and she tucked a rebellious curl behind his ear.

"Yeah, I, uh... I'm kind of in a relationship now."

"Well, that's not the Teresa Lisbon-way!" He said, teasingly. Inside, his heart ached.

She chuckled. "We met at one of your trials, actually, so I guess I have you to thank."

The lump in his throat became bigger. "Really? Me?" _Kill me now... _"What is he... A lawyer..?"

"No, he's a cop like me, actually."

"A cop? Huh. So why was he at my trial?"

He signaled for the waiter to bring their bill.

"He was delivering testimony to the case after yours. We met outside the courtroom, at the coffee stand."

A truly amused expression appeared on his face, the thought of her and her coffee.

"We got talking and he asked me to lunch and it kind of... grew from there."

"It's pretty serious..."

"We're talking about moving in." She said, looking down with a shy smile.

"Well..." The urge to tell her anyway, sprung up again, but the new-relationship happy glow that seemed to emanate from her at the moment stopped him. "I'm happy for you then, Teresa."

She blushed again. "Stop that."

"Stop what?"

"Calling me Teresa. You're doing it all the time now since you were released. What's with that?"

"Well, it's your name isn't it?"

"Yes, but you always called me Lisbon."

The waiter arrived with the bill and he placed a few bills down.

"No, don't..." She started to protest.

"Don't even try, _Lisbon_." He said with a playful wink. "You've done so much for me. The least I can do is pay for your meal. Please."

Begrudgingly, she nodded and they got up to leave.

As they walked out of the bar and into the parking lot, Lisbon turned around and called him back. "Jane! I forgot, you wanted to tell me something?"

In the dark evening air, illuminated by only the soft, yellow glow of the street lamps, she looked absolutely breathtaking.

He felt the childish urge to stamp his feet and shout. A year behind bars, going through the very emotionally trying process of discovering you're in love with your boss and best friends, summoning up the courage to attempt to tell her, and then discovering she's taken.

It made him angry. It made him sad. It made him _jealous _- so, _so _jealous. The lucky bastard better treat her right...

And it made him feel vulnerable.

"It's not important anymore." His voice was small and surprised himself.

"Okay. I guess I'll see you tomorrow?" She asked, walking to her black SUV.

"Yes. I guess you will."

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so a lot of you guessed the unforeseen circumstances. Enough that I actually wanted to change it, but it was part of the plot suggestion and I had a pretty good idea of what I wanted the fic to become, so... Here it is! Hope I caught <strong>_**some **_**of you psychic little reviewers by surprise! Speaking of reviewing...**

**Much love, Zanny**


	4. Chapter 3

**Unforeseen Circumstances: Chapter 3**

**Hi guys! Thanks for all of the positive feedback. Sorry if I disappointed some of you with the unoriginality of the boyfriend-thing, but I **_**am **_**planning on making this more than the average sucky-boyfriend story where Jane valiantly saves her from a bad relationship. It's going to have a lot more twists and turns.**

**Disclaimer: Nothing is mine**

* * *

><p>It was his first day back, and he couldn't even get out of the damned car.<p>

He sighed heavily, running his fingers through his disheveled curls.

The big hand on his wrist watch was rapidly passing twelve; he should've been in by now. Not exactly getting off to a good start...

But he couldn't bring himself to raise his hand and open the car door. So he just sat in the car, parked in his usual space in the parking lot by the CBI Headquarters, with a tray of Styrofoam coffee cups cooling on the passenger seat. Listening to a morning radio show host babble on about his particular brand of psychology.

Last night was trying, to say the least.

After leaving the bar he spent a sleepless night of hard thinking. When the sun rose, he came to the conclusion that he really wasn't sure if he _wanted _to come back to the CBI.

Yes, he wanted to see the team again. And he _really _wanted to see Lisbon again.

And, honestly, he didn't have much else left to do.

But the thought of seeing her every day, knowing that someone else gave her that smile, someone else gets to take her home and hold her and...

He couldn't imagine living through that particular brand of hell.

His eyes went down to the Starbucks cups and the quickly-diminishing amounts of steam floating up from them.

He had to make his choice soon. The way he saw it now, he had two options:

Option number one: Reverse out of the parking space, avoid awkward eye contact with the gate guard, dump the cold coffee in the nearest garbage can and take off for New Mexico. Live the rest of his life drinking Peña Colada's somewhere on a beach, lonely and sad and pining for his beautiful dark-haired boss.

Option number two: Man up, grow a pair, and march into HQ. Talk to the new boss, Philips, and make an arrangement. Spend his days solving crimes at record speed and feigning sleep on the couch in the bullpen. Watch her be happy with someone else. Die a little more inside every day.

Option one? Option two..?

His mind was going crazy with the flashes. Either way, it wasn't going to be fun. But then, when has his life ever been?

His flurried thoughts were interrupted by a knock on his window. He looked up and saw the same face that was haunting his mind.

She smiled, and gestured for him to roll down the window. He did.

"What are you doing? Just sitting here and brooding?" She peeked inside, no doubt catching a whiff of her beloved caffeine beside him. "Is that coffee for me?"

"Well, good morning to you too, Teresa. Yes, it is." He looked at his wristwatch. "Are you just coming in? A bit late, are you Agent Lisbon?"

She quirked an eyebrow. "Actually, I came in a while ago. We're moving out to a crime scene now and I happened to see you sitting here alone. Are coming?"

Her question was more loaded than she knew.

But after a barely-noticeable beat of hesitation, Jane had made his decision. It wasn't a hard one with her face peeking through the window, so very close...

"Of course." He said with a gentle smile. Without a fraction of the uncertainty that the same action held just moment ago.

He grabbed the tray of coffee as he got out and tentatively handed the lukewarm latte to Lisbon, walking towards the black SUV that stood parked outside the building. The team was getting into the other SUV that was parked beside it and greeted him enthusiastically when they say him.

As he got into the passenger seat of Lisbon's SUV and watched the team take their standard seats in the other one, a warm sense of familiarity spread over him. He felt at home again. And he decided that in that split second at the window, he had made the right decision, because no amount of tropical cocktails and beachside beauty could replace his family.

The engine started and Lisbon pulled away. "So... Have you even gotten your job back yet?"

X

The victim was a young woman named Marlene Connor. A pretty 20-something, with dark curls and unblemished skin, originally from the Midwest. She had moved to California looking for a more glamorous life, no doubt. For the sun and the surf and the men and the money.

She was found face-down and fully dressed in her bathtub, drowned in icy cold water, by her roommate coming back from a night spent at her boyfriend's. Marlene was wearing eveningwear and was heavily make-upped. When the coroner turned her body around to look for any wounds, the mascara was running across her face. He also discovered angry bruises all across her forearms, back and shoulders.

Immediately the list of suspects popped up in his mind. A crime of passion, no doubt. The scene spoke volumes, if the bruises didn't.

Marlene had no lack of suitors, from the contents of her apartment. It was filled with trinkets and tokens, and there was a bunch of red roses in a vase by the window, drying out in the sunshine.

Clearly the murderer was one of them. Had come by before or after a date, maybe for a glass of wine of coffee or something; the conversation took a nasty turn and he drowned her in her own bathtub.

"Crime of passion, you think?" Jane asked, shoving his hands in his jacket pockets as they walked out of the bathroom and into the living room.

"Looks that way." She gestured to bowl filled with long-molten ice and lukewarm champagne sitting on the kitchen table. "She took out champagne. She's all dressed up. Looks like she just came back from a date, or was on her way to one." Scrupulously, she picked up a picture framed of Marlene and a tall-dark-and-handsome type wrapped up all around each other.

"I was thinking the same thing." Jane said with a smile.

Lisbon didn't notice. "Van Pelt, where's the roommate?"

"She's with Cho, in the neighbor's place. Having some tea to calm her down. She's pretty rattled."

"Could you go ask her about this guy?" Lisbon handed her the picture frame. "If it's a current or even recent boyfriend. And find out if there were any disgruntled former interests hanging around."

"Right, Boss." Van Pelt said, efficiently heading to next door.

And then they were alone; just him and Teresa, looking around the crime scene. She was crouching on the carpet of the living room. "Cell phone." She said, reaching under the couch and retrieving a pink-covered Blackberry between her gloved fingers. "Hers, I hope."

He chuckled as she bagged it and tagged it. Trying very hard to ignore how speechless he was all of a sudden, how stupid every word he tried to say sounded. Had it changed this much just because she was seeing someone?

Well, it just wouldn't do anymore, he decided. He had to confront the situation head-on.

"So... So, I was thinking...?"

"Yes? Thinking's good." She said with an amused smirk, still on her hands and knees looking for evidence on the carpets. He tried not to stare at the very tempting sight of her jean-clad- uh... Never mind...

"I was thinking that I want to meet this man that's made Agent Teresa Lisbon break all her rules. What did you say his name was again?"

"I didn't." She said and a familiar pink tinge reached her cheeks. "His name is Rob. And I'm not sure that's such a good idea..?"

"Why? Are you ashamed of me?" He teased.

"It's not that. I'm just afraid you'll... I don't know, scare him off?" She said, getting back up.

"You're super-cop Robbie is going to be scared off by some blonde-haired, gun-phobic consultant?"

"Oh please, don't flatter yourself." She said rolling her eyes. "I just mean that you can be a little bit... overwhelming at times. With the weird psychic-stuff and the knowing every little detail about a person after two minutes of talking to them."

"You think I'm going to scare of your boyfriend by telling him every bit of life experience that's happened to him since the age of six?"

"Yes, that's closer." She pulled her rubber gloves off with a distinctive snap. "Come on, I think we're done here."

"What if I promise to behave?"

She stopped in her tracks, eying him up and down with a calculating expression. "Jane, with all due respect, that's a promise I've heard before..."

"No, really. This time I'd really behave. Promise." He raised a pinkie, as if to pinkie promise, but she stared at it suspiciously.

"I don't know..."

"Come on, Teresa. I just spent more than a year alone in a cell... I'm longing for some companionship. Introduce me to your boyfriend." He pouted, watching her resolve dissolving. "Besides, I have to make sure this _Rob_-character is good enough for our Saint Teresa."

"Oh, shut up." Her blush was bright red now. "Fine. I'll set something up."

"Thank you." He smiled triumphantly. "Well, let's go take a look at that roommate. I've got a feeling she's hiding something. And I'll bet an arm and a leg it's about where she was last night..."

* * *

><p><strong>So, what do you guys think? I'm putting in a romantically-motivated crime there for some future symmetries maybe. But, you know... I don't write these fics. They write themselves. So any plans I make usually get overruled by the power of the keyboard...<strong>

**REVIEW! Pretty, pretty please?**

**Much love, Zanny**


	5. Chapter 4

**Unforeseen Circumstances: Chapter 4**

**Thanks for the quick reviews, everyone! Put me in a writing mood and... here we are again! **

**Disclaimer: Nothing is mine**

* * *

><p>The office was colder than he remembers.<p>

Physically, with the air con on full-force, creating an icy whirlwind inside the small room, and also metaphorically. None of the picture frames of kids and personal items that Hightower had kept on her desk. Just the obvious certificates and medals of honour and customary achievements framed above the desk and a plain blue coffee cup.

And the polished brass name plate, Supervising Agent Gregory Phillips.

Agent Phillips was now sitting behind the desk, clicking his pen methodically. "So, Mister Jane. I've been waiting for a very long time for this moment. I've heard that you're sometimes... _indiscreet_, but I didn't expect that our first meeting would be under these circumstances."

"I'm so sorry, Agent Phillips, for keeping you waiting."

"You understand that since you're not officially a CBI employee again, and thus you're not permitted to accompany the agents to crime scenes."

"Yes, I understand that now."

"And that any evidence you found today would have to be stricken from the record?"

"Well, thankfully I didn't uncover anything important today." Jane said, feeling very much patronized. "Actually, I was just about to, but you pulled me out of the interrogation room just before things got interesting... If you don't mind, I'd love if we could just speed this thing along? We both know I'm getting re-instated, this little scene is just unnecessary and a, well..." He shrugged and chuckled a little. "A waste of time."

One of those ironically amused smirks spread across Phillips' face. Jane briefly wondered why every supervising agent seemed to have that. Did they have a class on that at the Police Academy, or..?

"So confident, Mister Jane?"

"Well, Agent Hightower used to call me the 'Golden Boy'." He said with a smirk. "That's because she realized how important an asset I was and am to the bureau. And you've looked at my records. Not insulting Agent Lisbon's team at all, of course, they're an amazing team, but the stats I get are incomparable. And Agent Lisbon's team is the only team in the CBI I've ever lasted more than a month in, as you'll see in my file over there." He pointed to the manila folder lying on Phillips' desk. Phillips hastily snapped the folder shut. "And you can't afford losing an asset like me. So the only logical choice you really have is to re-instate me to Agent Lisbon's team."

Phillips was biting the inside of his cheek, getting annoyed and more than a little embarrassed.

"So, Mister _Golden Boy_... I think you might be a little overconfident on how wanted you are..."

"No, I don't think so."

"I do. See, Mister Jane, I _have _been looking into the records. And you're right; the statistics are nothing short of amazing. But you see, what I think you fail to take into account is how much you taught this team."

Jane's smug smile barely faltered.

"Their statistics might not be quite what they were when _you _were on their team, but they still learned enough to uphold the highest solving rate in the bureau, as well as the _fastest. _And, might I add, the amount of complaints..."

Jane nodded slowly. "Alright, Phillips. Understood. So, does that mean I should start looking for work elsewhere?"

Phillips hesitated in thought for a moment. "How about this? We give it a test run. Two weeks, and if you prove that you're in fact more of an asset than a liability, then we'll talk again."

Slowly, Jane nodded. "Thank you, Agent Phillips." And with a bright smile, he was out of that freezer of an office.

X

In the bullpen, the team were discussing the case. Cho and Rigsby resting against their respective desks, discussing the roommate's interrogation, Van Pelt looking up Marlene Connor's financials and Lisbon sitting on the armrest of the couch.

When he entered the bullpen the discussion stilled.

"So?" Cho asked, looking up at him. "Are you fired?"

"Maybe. I get a two week trial period. Enough of that. What did I miss?"

"Well, you were right about the roommate. Becky broke down in five minutes flat. That guy in the picture with Marlene, Brad? She spent the night with him, not her boyfriend."

"That's motive. Brad and Becky were having an affair; Marlene found out and got killed. It's happened before..." Van Pelt said with a shock.

"No." Lisbon said, shaking her head. "Becky doesn't have it in her to murder. You saw her in there, she almost threw up when we showed her the pictures again. And the 911 recording we got? Her voice is way too shaky and teary to be an act. I don't think she did anything wrong other than cheat with her best friend's boyfriend."

"I agree." Rigsby nodded.

"We should still bring in this Brad guy. Just because Becky doesn't have it in her, doesn't mean he didn't kill Marlene _for _her. Cho will you get on that, please?"

"Yes, Boss." He turned around and walked back to the interrogation room to get more details from Becky.

"Anything interesting on the financials, Van Pelt?"

"Not yet, Boss."

"Keep looking. I'm gonna go make a fresh pot of coffee. Want any?"

There were yes pleases all around, and she turned towards the kitchenette. He went with her and started boiling water for tea as she tinkered with the coffee machine.

"So, that coffee date with you and Rob?" Jane ventured.

"Jane, you asked me to arrange it just a bit more than two hours ago."

"I know. But I just want to make sure that you _do_." He said with a smile. "We both know how easily you can 'forget' these kind of things..."

She gasped and stared at him indignantly. "I wasn't going to _forget_."

"Prove it." His eyes flew to her phone hooked on his hip.

"Are you..? Are you being serious, we're working!"

"No, you're making coffee and I'm making tea. It'll take about two minutes of waiting to do so, and just as long to send a text message to your new boyfriend. Come on... I dare ya."

She frowned stubbornly, a frown he had missed so dearly and that made him smile a little more. Finally she extracted her phone and hastily typed a message.

"There. Happy?"

"As a clam." He said, pouring the truly boiling water into his beloved blue cup (which, lo and behold, had stood waiting for him in the kitchenette cupboard at arrival, if a little bit dusty).

They walked together back into the bullpen, carrying the coffee cups for the team and continuing the case discussion. Cho had gotten Brad's last name and address and they were about to go out and get him.

Mid-discussion, Jane heard Lisbon's phone vibrating loudly on her hip from her spot beside him on the couch's armrest.

He sipped his tea innocently as she discreetly checked the message. When he looked up at her, she gave him a begrudged little nod.

He couldn't keep the smile from spreading over his face.

* * *

><p><strong>That was a fast update, I think. Let me know what you guys think of the chapter. REVIEWS ARE LOVE.<strong>

**Much love, Zanny**


	6. Chapter 5

**Unforeseen Circumstances: Chapter 5**

**Thanks for the reviews, guys! You're awesome. I apologize for any inaccuracies in my description of Rob's job. I'm working off Wiki descriptions since I have absolutely no idea and no other means of finding out how law enforcement actually works.**

**Disclaimer: Nothing is mine**

* * *

><p>Lunchtime came and Jane was practically jumping up and down on his couch in anticipation.<p>

The very special time of day came with the usual signs – the noise in the bullpen started to dissolve; the kitchenette became the epicenter of all conversation; the water cooler started to bubble loudly; and, probably most obvious of all, Rigsby started getting very restless.

He started tapping his feet; typing and filling forms much more slowly. Often lying back in his chair and let out a frustrated sigh, waiting for people to start leaving.

It made him chuckle almost every time.

It was a very endearing part of his day, and something he missed very much the last year where lunch was little more than a lot of noise and unrecognizable sludge.

He ticked these signs off one by one. The diminishing noise – check. Kitchenette-traffic – check. Water cooler noise – check. Rigsby bopping around in his chair – double check.

Yup, it was definitely lunchtime.

Now if only Lisbon could show up on the scene, send the team off, and they could go.

He raised his head and peaked through the open blinds into her office. Dutiful Lisbon was still typing away on the computer, trying to get a head start on the forms while in the process of following leads.

"Hey Rigsby?" Jane called up to the restless agent in his desk.

"Yup?"

"Do me a favor? Go tell Lisbon it is lunchtime?"

"She's the boss, Jane, I think she knows when lunch is." Rigsby said, eyebrow quirked.

"Just... humor me."

Sighing, Rigsby got up and did as he was told. Jane watched through the window as Lisbon looked up – her change of expression as she realized the time she's been dreading has arrived. She looked out the window and their eyes locked. He couldn't help the more than a little smug smirk from spreading over his face.

But the eye contact didn't break for another moment, and his smirk faltered.

Through the window of her office in the middle of a pre-lunch bullpen, in the middle of all the noise and activity, partly shielded by the open blinds, green met blue and the moment felt like it stretched out forever.

Then she looked back up and nodded at Rigsby, smiled and then shook her head no.

When Rigsby returned moments later to ask the team if they wanted to go to lunch with him, Jane declined politely and watched Cho and Van Pelt leave with him.

And he waited for Teresa to walk out of her office. When she did, she was carrying her bag, and running her hand through her hair warily.

"Are you coming?" She called back to him, already halfway down the hall.

X

The cafe wasn't ten minutes away from the office. Lisbon hadn't been all that talkative during the drive, though he tried several of his classic conversation starters to get her in a chattier mood. The last thing he'd want was the size up her boyfriend in awkward silence.

After several minutes of him chatting on incessantly and trying not to concentrate on the way her eyes were all green and sparkly and gorgeous, and her scouting for a parking space, they finally got the car parked.

As they unclipped the seatbelts and started getting out, she looked up and him. "Remember your promise?"

"Yes, Lisbon. No freaking out the boyfriend."

"Not just freaking out. You'll behave, or else, so help me, I'll throw you out."

"Throw me out of a public restaurant? Really, Teresa, isn't that a bit rash?"

She replied with a raised eyebrow and a warning look that was nothing short of terrifying.

He sighed dramatically. "Yes Ma'am. No misbehaving." _Unless "Rob" is a douche, in which case I might just freak out and hit him over the head with a dessert bowl._

They got out of the car, walking into the restaurant which was filled to the brim with the lunchtime rush. It was relatively new; at least it hadn't been here before he went to prison. He faintly remembers an old bar standing here, but it must've gone out of business. But despite its newness, Lisbon seemed to be a frequent customer. The waiters and staff smiled friendly and familiar smiles as she passed and she even earned a fond shoulder-touch as greeting from the odd waitress.

"You come here a lot?" He whispered into her ear.

She shuddered at the sudden proximity, but answered anyway. "Sometimes. Rob's sister is the owner; she just bought the place nine months ago. We come here for lunch sometimes."

"Ah."

There wasn't much to say about that...

Lisbon led him to a subdued booth in the very corner of the restaurant that had enough light from the large windows, but was out-of-the-way enough to be the perfect lover's lunch spot.

A man sat there waiting for them. He stood up and greeted Lisbon with a _very _friendly hug. In fact, the word friendly should just be completely scrapped – his hand lingered far too long by the juncture of her hip, his nose turned into her neck in a way that seemed far too much like nuzzling.

_Come on... This is a family restaurant, get a freaking room or break it up, Casanova. _Jane couldn't keep the thoughts from infiltrating his mind. He quickly discarded them though, shaking his head just a bit. _Get a grip, Jane. Keep cool. This is a mission, remember. _

Detective Robert Byrne was tall and straight with broad shoulders and a steady stance. He had dark hair, darker eyes and a five o'clock shadow trimmed just enough to be completely professional and appropriate with his cop-attire, while retaining the rugged charm it was meant for. He greeted Lisbon in a deep voice, dripping with adoration, with only the slightest of an Irish swagger, probably owing to Irish relatives living with his family as a boy.

Immediately, Byrne's entire backstory started flooding his mind, fueled further and further by the slightest of behavioral tells as he reacted to something Lisbon said. But, keeping his promise, he bit his tongue, holding back.

At least out loud.

_Large family, many sisters, by his treatment of a girlfriend. Eldest, clearly. Type A, obviously. Born into a family of cops and lawyers, bred to do what he does. Good at it too, he's got the whole cop-walk down. But not as well as Teresa..._

"I'm sorry, I'm being rude. Rob, this is Patrick Jane." Lisbon introduced, gesturing towards him while self-consciously tucking a strand of glossy hair behind her ear.

"Ah, Mister Jane. I've heard a lot about you." Rob Byrne said, extending a hand.

"Rob, is it? Unfortunately I can't say the same about you." Jane said with a bright smile. "Though I'm sure you know exactly why that is. Anyway, it's so very nice to meet Teresa's new boyfriend."

"Thanks. Likewise." Rob said, returning the smile, but obviously just a little uncomfortable.

He extended his arm towards the booth and Lisbon accepted the offer, shuffling into the plush seat. Rob took the seat next to her, leaving Jane to sit across the table in one of the overtly-decorative and much too uncomfortable chairs. But he did, not wanting to seem as awkward or paralyzingly jealous as he was.

"So, Rob." He said, folding his hands together and smiling a little too brightly. "Teresa tells me you're a lead detective down at Sac PD."

"Yes, I lead my own team. It's actually very similar to what Teresa does. Just the other day..."

Rob was babbling on about something about his work, telling a story that had Lisbon absolutely spellbound, but Jane's thoughts weren't anywhere close to what he was saying.

_His hand... Is moving... _

Jane tried not to make it obvious, but he saw the way Rob's arm was moving just a tad closer to Lisbon. His hand was moving to her knee, he knew, nothing indecent or inappropriate, just a fond little intimacy. As if on cue, Lisbon blushed prettily, confirming his suspicions.

_Son of a... _

The white hot anger bubbled up in the pit of his stomach and created an almost choking pressure on his chest. But, falling back on his theatrical skills, he concentrated hard on hiding it behind a flawless mask.

He was almost lost in his facade, until Lisbon's voice broke through his haze.

"Jane?"

"Yes, sorry?" He didn't miss a beat.

"I asked if you've decided what to get for lunch yet?" Sure enough, the waitress was standing by their table with a fake smile and an expectant look.

"Oh. Just tea please. It seems I've lost my appetite."

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so now you've met Rob. And obviously Jane isn't jumping off the walls. Now, here comes the critical review-time (as with all of my Lisbon-has-a-boyfriend-fics): SUGGESTIONS! If you've read some of my other fics, you'll know that I LOVE reader's suggestions, especially since some of the most creative and interesting sabotage plot have come from reviewers. Your minds are just a million times more devious than mine...<strong>

**So please – pretty, **_**pretty **_**please with sugar lumps and chocolate sprinkles and gummy bears on top – press that button down there and send me a review? Preferably a nice, big, fat one filled with suggestions and ideas and comments... Those are the best, and people who **_**send **_**reviews like that – are **_**ROCKSTARS**_**. So, hypothetical reader... Are you a rockstar? (Peer pressure, ha!) ;)**

**Much love, Zanny**


	7. Chapter 6

**Unforeseen Circumstances: Chapter 6**

**Thanks for all the fast reviews guys! LOVED the suggestions. You guys are all rock LEGENDS! I'm now pumped up with inspiration and ready to go. First up is Brown eyes Parker's – though I did tweak it a bit. Don't worry, I've read all the reviews and taken all the suggestions into consideration. I've now got myself a nice little line up with events, filled with some stellar ideas from my brilliant readers, and of course more than a few of my own twists and turns. **

**Also, there's a mention of a suggestion from iamnumbernine, though it doesn't... well, you'll see. Thanks for the suggestion though, iamnumbernine!**

**Disclaimer: Nothing is mine...**

**WHOOPS! One more thing. I'm doing this chapter a bit differently, flashing from one scene to another. It might become a bit painstaking, but stay awake! It'll be worth it, I promise.**

* * *

><p>Somewhere in downtown Sacramento, in a semi-livable room in a long-stay motel, a clock radio sprang to life as 7 o' clock struck.<p>

As a morning radio host with a typically annoying voice blared through the low quality speakers, blasting some peppy pop song on full volume, Patrick Jane's blue eyes slowly opened.

He sighed and made no move to stand up. Just turned his head and looked at the wall beside the bed.

Another day.

Time to get up.

He really didn't want to...

X

Elsewhere in Sacramento the same morning radio show rung out from Senior Agent Teresa Lisbon's clock radio.

The music filled the quiet room, gently waking the two intertwined lovers asleep in the bed.

"Morning." She croaked, stretching languidly and starting to untangle the crisp white sheets around her.

"Morning." Rob yawned, snuggling closer to her.

"Time to get up."

"I _really _don't want to."

X

He brushed his teeth and spit out the toothpaste.

The kettle was whistling in the background on the little gas stove.

He messily applied shaving cream and shaved his cheeks clean, nicking himself on the cheek. The spot immediately started to bleed, and the red blood dripped into the sink. He quickly dabbed the spot with a piece of toilet paper, regaining control of the bleeding, but the sting stayed.

He took a good, hard look at his face in the mirror. Dark rings beneath his eyes from a sleepless night, his face tired and tried; he looked more unkept than he had in years, even in prison.

_This day is going to be just wonderful, _he thought as he buttoned up his vest.

X

They brushed their teeth, enjoying the small domesticities of going through the morning routine together.

As Rob was buttoning up his shirt, his cellphone started vibrating and he pulled it out of his jean pocket.

"Case?" Lisbon asked, taking a step closer to him to button up the rest of his shirt. She couldn't keep the mischievous smile from spreading at the close proximity to her attractive boyfriend.

"Yup. Dump job, looks like. It's gonna be grizzly."

"Good luck with that." She said, kissing his cheek as she finished the last button.

The distinctive sound of the coffee maker pouring its brew could be heard from the kitchen. "I'm gonna go make some coffee."

Lisbon nodded, smiling as Rob disappeared out the door. She looked into the mirror as she brushed her hair, taming the rebellious bedhead into a professional style.

_Today's going to be wonderful, _she thought.

X

"Good morning." Lisbon said cheerily as she exited the elevator and entered the bullpen. "Doughnuts from Marie's?"

She placed the sweet-smelling paper bag on a desk and watched the team's faces light up. Especially Rigsby's.

"Thanks Boss!" He said smiling, stuffing a powdery doughnut into his mouth.

"Well, someone's in a good mood." Jane said, rising his head from where he lay on the couch to get a better view of her. He almost immediately regretted the decision as the heart-wrenching desire overcame him again.

She looked absolutely gorgeous. Being in love was becoming on her.

It made her usual jeans-and-T-shirt combo seem sinful. Made her professional and completely appropriate hairstyle seem tauntingly provocative. Made her naturally enigmatic feminine charms, though well-hidden, shine through the macho facade she kept up for her job.

It made him ache inside.

Especially knowing that she was mostly because of something that a certain Sacramento PD police officer did, and definitely _not him_.

"What, now I'm not allowed to be in a good mood?"

"Of course you're allowed to be in a good mood, Teresa." He said with a smile. "I'm just saying it's not quite the _norm_."

"Actually, Boss has been in good moods a lot lately." Van Pelt filled him in as she picked out a plain doughnut.

"Yeah, ever since she's been getting some." Cho stated bluntly.

But instead of the scandalized shocked-face, or the strict reprimanding, or the speech about leaving personal lives at home and staying professional, this new in-love Lisbon blushed bright red and simply told Cho to 'hush'.

Jane would've been lying if he said that he didn't almost fall off the couch in shock.

Yes, in the course of time Lisbon had become much less wound-tight around her team, and had often let slide some personal talk. In fact the group of colleagues have become extremely close friends – a family, he liked to think of it. But never before had _this _happened; no one had ever brought up _her _relationships, _her _moods and – most of all – never _her _sex life. But here they were, teasing and having a friendly bantering session about her relationship.

What was happening?

What _had _happened? He had thought one year was barely a blink, but it seemed now that more time had passed than he had thought.

"Okay, guys, back to work. This homicide isn't going to solve itself..."

X

Lunchtime came fast for Jane, as he was wrapped up in the excitement of the case. What seemed to be a simple cut-and-dry lover's quarrel turned violent was now turning very interesting. Firstly, Brad Marley, Marlene's boyfriend that her roommate was sleeping with, was a convicted felon. A few DUI's and an aggravated assault charge provided Marley's fingerprints, DNA and whatever other information about Brad the team would ever want to know. Secondly, he was nowhere to be found. When Cho and Rigsby went to question him, they found an abandoned apartment and a very hungry Rottweiler. This of course made Marley suspect number one. But forensics reported that epithelial samples from one of the champagne glasses didn't match Marley's DNA on record.

But that was fairly standard. What was interesting were the many large transactions Marlene had made on an almost daily basis since a week before her death. It had almost drained her entire bank account, and the debt was starting to pile, but still she transferred a few thousand dollars to a different bank account every day. And she definitely wasn't paying for shoes. Unmarked bank accounts, untraceable, but different.

Which was intriguing as hell.

The money _could _have gone to the same person, but not necessarily. Why all the effort of placing different amounts in different accounts if they're all unmarked anyway? It seemed a little unnecessary... And if the money _did _go to different people... well, same argument.

It seems that Marlene Connor had gotten caught up in something a little bigger than a fight with her boyfriend.

During lunch hour, Jane decided to take a walk in the park. The team had decided to do the usual – sandwich in the kitchenette followed by working again right away – and Lisbon was staying in as well. Apparently Rob was busy today and couldn't make a lunch date. But as much as Jane wanted to spend as much time as possible with Lisbon and the team, he needed to get out of the office. Clear his head. Breathe in some semi-fresh city air and take a walk in the park.

Sort through all these thoughts...

So he took a walk, and finally ended up in the cafe in the park. He sat at a table outside and ordered some tea and a slice of cake – _Why not? I just got out of prison. What's that phrase? Seize the day. I'm seizing this day to eat some calorie-laden chocolate fudge mousse cake._

He sat and ate his sinful chocolate treat and drank his piping hot tea, and looked out over the park.

He was glad he made the decision to come here; this was the perfect place to think.

The warm Californian sun shining through the tree branches and caressing his cheek; the beautiful, bright green grass surrounding him; the sound of children laughing, playing in the nearby park and running towards their families; the couples picnicking on the grass...

_Wait, isn't that..? Oh. Shit. _

Right there, before his eyes, Jane saw something that made his blood turn cold in his veins.

That face, that face he had only gotten to know yesterday, but the face that had haunted his angry, jealous nightmares the night previous, was sitting _right there_.

On a large picnic blanket, with the basket and the whole scene set out. Including the laughing blonde woman sitting beside him, and the giggling little boy playing with the golden retriever.

Rob got up and laughed, picking up the boy and spinning him around, earning wild laughing from him.

In summary, it was a very touching family scene.

And it made him angrier than anything he's ever known.

Yesterday, this pig was sitting so close next to Teresa, putting his hand on her knee, completely unaware of how unthinkably lucky he was.

He looked down at the piping hot tea in his hand and imagined a scene: he'd walk up to him, see the shock and horror spread across his face. Call him aside to prevent embarrassing his family, then say something terrifically witty and throw the hot tea all over him. Scalding him and his stupid, lying face. Make sure that he never came close to Lisbon ever again...

But no matter how vengeful and angry his thoughts and imagination was... He sat paralyzed in his seat.

What was wrong with him?

He had done this before – literally a year ago, he had taken out a _gun _and taken revenge. Which was actually much worse. He was thinking about _injury_, perhaps some permanent scarring, but certainly not death. He hadn't thought twice, after Red John confirmed his identity to him. He had pulled the trigger.

And now he was paralyzed.

And no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't will his legs to stand up and go confront him.

Because this man wasn't a serial killer. Hurting him wouldn't just get _him _into trouble.

But seeing how being with him had made _Lisbon _feel, stopped him. He couldn't imagine living through disappointing her again. Especially not like _this_.

She was in love with this man. Really, _really _in love. She had broken all her rules for him.

She couldn't find out about his little 'other life' from a cop because her consultant was being arrested again for throwing hot tea in a police officer's face.

But he couldn't let her get hurt with this either. So he did the only thing he could think of. He raised his cell phone and snapped a picture, capturing the sickening sight forever.

He had to talk to her and tell her – gently. And he'd need proof for her to believe him.

He sighed heavily and looked hopelessly down at his half-eaten chocolate cake. He wasn't hungry anymore.

It seems his prediction had been right earlier the morning.

An absolutely _wonderful _day.

* * *

><p><strong>Don't you worry... it won't end here! And everything is not as it seems. There's gonna be a lot more twists and turns than you're thinking now... Please review! Rock stars wanted!<strong>

**Much love, Zanny**


	8. Chapter 7

**Unforeseen Circumstances: Chapter 7**

**Thanks for all the fast reviews, guys! And here I thought I was being clever... A lot of you actually called my twist. **

**Disclaimer: nothing is mine**

* * *

><p>He stood awkwardly in her doorway.<p>

She was busily typing away on her computer, totally engrossed in the paperwork. Usually he'd barge in with either an extremely helpful observation on the case, an amusing quip, or a complaint of boredom. But right now he was holding a painful secret and an incriminating picture on his phone. Along with the knowledge that, no matter how much he dreaded it, this conversation had to happen.

"Teresa?"

She looked up and saw him standing there. "Jane. I thought I told you not to call me that?" She said, furrowing her brows. "What are you doing back from your park-lunch so soon?"

"Teresa, there's something I need to tell you."

She immediately noticed his serious tone and sat up, leaving the computer. "Sounds serious. What's up?"

"While I was in the park, I..." He let out a shuddered breath, struggling with the words.

"Yes?" She asked, quirking an eyebrow.

He looked up at her. The stunning view that was Lisbon in love. The sinful outfit, the gorgeous hair, the sparkling eyes... The whole list. She was happy. She _shone _with happiness.

A side of him didn't want to ruin that. A sight of him wanted to make up a story about a squirrel that fell on his head or something and run out of the office. Let her be happy, even though she's being lied to. But that side of him was immediately silenced when he realized that no matter what, the truth always came out. Lisbon was a detective; she might be fooled for a while, but not for long. At some point she'll find out. And then he won't be able to lie to her and tell her he had no idea.

He needs to tell her now.

Even if it broke her heart.

Even if it made her hate him.

"Teresa, while I was at the park I saw something."

"Well, I'd hope so. Otherwise we might have to get you glasses."

"I saw... Rob. In the park."

"Oh." She started arranging some papers around, obviously discarding the conversation as being not as serious as she thought it would be. "That's nice. I'm glad you two are getting to know each other. To tell you the truth, I was a little worried. I mean at lunch yesterday, you two seemed a little... strained."

"That's not what I meant, Teresa."

"Not what you..? Is that why you're so serious, did you and Rob get into a fight or something? Oh Jane, what did you do?"

"No, you're getting this all wrong. I didn't even go up to him."

"Then what's the problem?" She asked, now multitasking and busying herself with paperwork.

"I saw something..."

His tone spoke volumes and caught her attention. She looked up at him, her eyebrows furrowed above confused blue eyes.

"Jane..?"

He sighed and took out his phone, opening the 'Pictures'-folder. "I didn't want to tell you, but... I saw Rob having a picnic in the park. With a woman."

He heard her breath still in her throat. Her face, however, remained calm and expressionless.

"A woman?"

"Yes. And a kid. And a dog."

"You think Rob is cheating on me? You think... he has a secret family?" Nothing about her tone conveyed anything. That was the most dangerous thing about the conversation to him.

"Yesterday, when I met him... I thought something was off. I didn't think it'd be anything like this, but I saw it with my own eyes." He sighed and handed her the phone. "See for yourself."

Tentatively, she took the phone. He watched her eyes widen just a bit in shock, her mouth form a pursed line.

Finally, she spoke.

"Jane..." Her tone made him look up and he saw her pursed lips curve up into a smile, heard an amused chuckle in her voice. "Jane, this is Sarah and Taylor. It's his sister and nephew."

"Oh." All at once he felt stupider than he had in a long time. "Alright. Never mind then." He moved to get up.

"No, no, no, we need to talk about this."

"Talk about what? I saw your boyfriend in the park with a woman, had a little misunderstanding about who she was. You really can't blame me for thinking..."

"No, I understand. It's a simple mistake. What we should talk about is that you thought something was 'off' with Rob when you met. Please." Teresa Lisbon practically _begging _was a rare thing. It made him stop in his tracks, and he looked back. "I value your opinion. I want you to tell me what you really think of Rob."

He hesitated, not wanting to go there. How could he put his reaction to Rob into words?

How could he – _eloquently _– tell her that he was coming back from prison ready to tell her he was in love with her? Tell her that his heart almost stopped when he found out about him? Lest meeting him...

He couldn't.

It was impossible.

So he lied. "I was just... worried. I mean really, Teresa, how do you expect me to react to coming back and finding that my boss and best friend got a _boyfriend_?" _Especially since I wanted to be him more than I could ever put into words..._

Lisbon blushed prettily. "I'm your best friend?"

"Yes." _You've always been. And so much more._ "But that's not the point. Teresa, do you realize that in all the years we've worked together the only love interest you've ever had was a one night stand with Mashburne?"

Her pink blush turned bright red. "How did you-? Never mind, that's not important. I'd think that'd make you all the more happy for me?"

"I _am _happy for you." _Even though I still wish I through that tea on Rob's face. _"I was just... caught off guard. Please don't read too much into it. I didn't mean that I sensed anything noteworthy."

She quirked her eyebrow, shooting him a skeptical look. Obviously; she was a detective, she could probably sense that he was being dishonest.

So he decided there was only one thing to do: be totally and completely honest and sincere.

"Teresa," He walked right up to her desk, covering her hands with hers and looked her straight in the eyes. The bright blue-green orbs seemed to look deeper, through him; it unsettled him, being looked into so deeply, and sent warm shivers all the way down his spine. "I'm so happy that you've found happiness."

That did the trick. She blushed and looked down embarrassedly. "Get back to work. This murder isn't going to solve itself."

"Actually, I know who did it."

She looked up. "Sharing is good."

He couldn't help but smile at the way she transformed from personal-Lisbon to work-Lisbon. "Brad was with Marlene's roommate on the other side of town at the time of the murder. That means that Marlene was cheating too, with another man. But said man's body is yet to be found."

"You think there's another body? You think that Marlene's lover was killed as well."

"I do. Because Brad wouldn't have fled if he knew he had nothing to do with Marlene's murder. Whoever killed her, and her lover, had something to do with the messy business Marlene had got caught up in. And _Brad _is the one who got her caught up in it."

Lisbon was silent for a moment. "So, in summary, you _don't _know who killed Marlene."

"No. I just told you – someone from the messy business that had her paying thousands of dollars a day into unmarked accounts killed her."

"That's a theory, not a perp."

This time it was his turn to blush. "It's not a theory if its right. Come on, Teresa, you're always complaining on how I don't tell you what I'm thinking. I'm making an effort; I'm telling you my theory."

"I thought it wasn't a theory because it's right?" She asked with a teasing quirk of the eyebrow.

Jane scoffed and threw his hands up in frustration. "Whatever. Next time I just won't tell you again." He turned and left, leaving her chuckling in amusement in her desk.

"Jane!" She called him back.

He wanted to walk away and go sulk on the couch, but found that he couldn't - he turned and peeked through the door. "Yes?"

"Thank you for sharing. And for... you know." There's that blush again. It made him warm and it made his smile stretch wide.

She was smiling prettily, an amused laugh tugging at the corners of her mouth, reaching her eyes. A swelling feeling of pride overcame him, and he briefly wondered if Rob had ever gotten _that _smile before. He was sure he hadn't.

"It's a pleasure, my dear."

* * *

><p><strong>Alright! So the woman was Rob's sister and the boy his nephew. And we've got a nice little outlay of what the murder's gonna be. Don't worry; lots more twists, lots more turns planned! Keep reading and – note: this is very important! Read carefully: - keep reviewing!<strong>

**Much love, Zanny**


	9. Chapter 8

**Unforeseen Circumstances: Chapter 8**

**Hi guys! Thanks for the reviews! You're awesome! I'm trying very hard not to miss a beat with my reading/writing, but I'm currently on holiday in my mother's home town and sharing a computer-wifi-sticky thing with her and my sister, so... Internet-time is limited. That and I'm having a ball learning to drive and eating myself into a stupor, so my writing mojo's kinda slurring as well. But I'm trying to keep things fresh and keep my writing pace going. **

**Disclaimer: Nothing is mine**

* * *

><p>He watched her working from where he lay on his couch, nursing a cup of cold tea. Her face was just visible from here, slightly concealed by the open blinds of her office windows. It was getting late, the team packing their things to leave for the night, but she was still right there behind the desk. Typing away at paperwork.<p>

A few hours prior he'd had an extremely embarrassing moment in that same office, telling her that her new boyfriend was cheating on her with his sister. That was followed by a bittersweet tender moment; he had told her he was happy she had found happiness. It was the truth, and it made him happy to see her blush embarrassedly and smile that sideways kind of smile at him, but he knew that it was far from good for him.

He was in love with her and here he was, throwing around approval at her new boyfriend. When did he go from "he's married" to "marry him"? And at what point did it _ever _seem like a good idea?

He sighs, and tries and fails to pull his eyes away from her. It's impossible; she's just too breathtaking, just too much of a temptation to look away from. This light it gorgeous on her, he notices, as the sun starts to set into evening. Just the gloomy white glow of the computer screen and the barely-helpful desk lamp to illuminate the room. It did something to her skin, made it glow like polished marble. And when she looked up her eyes gleamed like gems.

Despite her overwhelming beauty, it was a lonely sight. Her, stranded on her own little island, far from all the other people. Lonely and isolated.

It gave him that testosterone-driven feeling of wanting to play the knight in shining armor. To play her Prince Charming and save her, carry her away into the sunset to a place far, far away.

But that feeling quickly subsided as that annoying little voice inside of him reminded him, patronizingly: _You're no Prince Charming. At the most you're the jester; a joke. She's found her knight. _

"Bye Jane." Van Pelt greets somewhere behind him. Rigsby and Cho's greetings echo with hers, and he half-heartedly murmurs some form of goodbye.

He knows what he looks like. Staring helplessly at her window. It's not exactly dignified; and, even more, it's not at all his usual stance on vulnerability. Sure as hell any one of the team – or all of them – have noticed, and now know exactly what's going on in his mind. And with that, his aloofness and enigma falls away. What will be left of him at the end of the week?

"Jane." He sits up and is pulled back into the real world when he hears her voice. She's got her phone in her hand, putting it away as if it's just rung, and putting her gun in its holster. "I just got the call; they received an anonymous tip on Brad Marley, the boyfriend's, location. Has the team left yet?"

"Yeah, they just went."

"I'll see if I can catch them. You get to the van so long." She threw him the keys which he awkwardly caught with one hand and started running down the stairs with renewed urgency.

X

He's speeding down the streets of Sacramento, with Cho and Lisbon behind him. She could only catch Cho – Van Pelt and Rigsby were already gone - but insisted that two was all that was needed. Marley wasn't considered dangerous.

If that was so, then why were they strapping on the Teflon vests?

They arrived at the house, a weathered residential home with flaking white walls and nailed-on shutters, only to discover they were not alone.

Two police cars stood before the house, policemen vested up with their guns drawn, ready to enter.

Lisbon opened the van door and sprang out to find out what's what.

"CBI, what's going on here?" She flashed her badge at the cop, asserting her authority.

When he turned around, her gaze softened immediately though, and Jane's jaw clenched as he saw his face from where he was exiting the van.

"Rob. What are you doing here?"

"Rob. Nice to see you again." Jane said, walking towards the two, hands in his pockets. He seemed – and felt – terribly out of place in this high-adrenaline, gun-wielding scenario.

"We're here to take Brad Marley down. Sac PD's been tracking him for months, and we finally got the tip."

"Marley's a suspect in a homicide case." Lisbon said, not buckling.

"He's also one of the head honcho's in a drug smuggling ring. They smuggle the stuff in from Mexico, mostly prescription meds and designer drugs."

"Well, CBI's got preference on this, but we'll be more than happy to work a joint case. As long as we can get what we need from him for the homicide case."

"I'm sure that won't be a problem." Rob said, smiling a sly smile. Obviously the pig was liking the whole woman-in-charge thing.

It made Jane's blood curdle.

Yes, he understood that he had been wrong about the whole married-thing. And yes, he saw that Rob made Lisbon happy. But there still was something he didn't like about him. Something about the way he looked at Lisbon that made him want to punch that smirk right off his face.

Within minutes it was settled that the two teams would enter together to take Marley down.

And as they entered, knocking loudly on the door and yelling: "Police! Open up!" – that's when the shit hit the fan.

X

Lisbon was wrong when she said Marley wasn't dangerous.

So wrong it made his stomach twist.

The moment they broke the door down, it revealed a living room a hell of a lot of pills. And Brad Marley and four other guys, all armed.

The gunshots began to fly, and Jane – hiding behind one of the squad cars – watched as Lisbon, Cho and the other cops hid beneath the patio, shooting whenever they could.

His eyes never left her. Crouching, then popping up to deliver a quick and well-aimed shot at the enemy, often resulting in a shout of pain and a retreat.

He saw her looking towards Cho, shouting something to him over the noise, then looking and nodding to Rob at the other side of the doorway.

His blood ran cold. Was she _insane_? Was she really about to do what he thinks she's about to do?

It shouldn't surprise him. Teresa Lisbon is, often at her own expense, ridiculously brave. Her senses of danger are terribly warped.

Otherwise why would she jump up and run closer to the doorway to make a shot?

He watched her closely – the time seemed to slow as she moved, creating an agenizing pain in his chest – how she jumped up; she ran closer to the door, her gun went off once, twice, three times; he heard the cry, watched the men fall.

Marley stood standing though and he was right there in front of her, gun aimed.

He _didn't _notice that he had run closer all the while. He lunged himself forward and knocked her over, out of the way of Marley, and into the meager shrubs by the patio.

Somewhere behind him, he the gunshots firing all around.

But that didn't matter right now. She was beneath him, her frame so unassumingly slight, her eyes wide and green – her pupils _dilated_. He promptly wrote that off to the adrenaline.

"Are you okay?" He was panting.

She nodded, silently. She was so close; her hot breath was coming out in puffs, caressing his cheek. He couldn't help himself; he raised his hand and brushed her fringe out of her eyes. His fingers lingered, caressing their way down her temples, down her cheek, towards her jaw.

Her lips were literally a breath away. He was just a fraction of a movement from kissing her.

"Lisbon! Jane!" He heard their names being called frantically from behind, and it snapped him from his reverie. The gunshots have stopped now, replaced by the lingering grunts of pain by the injured perpetrators and the distinctive gruff noise of cops arresting. He slowly started to stand up, pulling her up with him. She had a death grip on his arms.

"Sorry." He whispered to her when they stood. He helped her stand up, brushed some of the dirt off of her sleeve. "Are you okay."

"Yeah." She managed, clearly in shock. "Wha-... What was..?"

"Teresa!" Rob rushed to her side, framing her face with his hands. Jane got pushed aside; he kept himself from reclaiming his place next to her. "Teresa, are you okay?" Rob asked.

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine." Her eyes flashed back to Jane, who averted her gaze. Then she looked back to her concerned boyfriend and her eye caught something upsetting. And angry red stain that marked his one sleeve, and was quickly growing. "Shit, what happened?"

"I went in to cover you and got nicked. It's no big deal, just a scratch."

"Scratches don't bleed like that. Someone call an ambulance!" She called out; shying away from the scene, Jane watched from a distance as she sat Rob down and started to apply pressure to the wound. She looked up at him with gentle reassurance and gave him one of her precious crooked smiles.

And – though it killed him to admit it – he saw that twinge of female appreciation. That signature romantic look; that patented romance novel look, usually administered in the presence of slow music, candle-light and a dramatic close up to the faces. But here, in the dark and grimy yard of a drug dealer, surrounded by angry cops arresting perps and a few bodies, the look still prevailed.

Damn him.

This was the worst situation ever.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, summary in case you were sleeping or something: <strong>

**Rob is: not married. A good guy because he had Lisbon's back and took a bullet for her. The perfect hero.**

**Jane is: semi-depressed because Lisbon is taken and he loves her. Came over his fear for flying bullets to save her. Still freaking gorgeous and the a good fraction of the reason all of us watch the Mentalist. **

**I realize no one is gonna be pro-Rob, but I am trying to create a rounder character than Lisbon's boyfriends usually are in fics. Next chap: THe interview with Brad Marley. Hope you guys approve, and will show this approval in the form of some nice, long, suggestion-filled reviews! **

**Much love, Zanny**


	10. Chapter 9

**Unforeseen Circumstances: Chapter 9**

**Thanks for all the reviews, guys! Two words: Rock and Stars.**

**Disclaimer: Nothing is mine**

* * *

><p>He shifted uncomfortably on the couch; no matter how he lay, his shoulder just couldn't get comfortable.<p>

He apparently hurt it at the shootout, when he tackled Lisbon down into the bushes. Since then the damned thing hadn't stopped bothering him.

"Jane... Are you sure you're okay?" Van Pelt asked, her eyes darting away from the computer screen to glance at him worriedly. He couldn't have hoped that it'd escape them; they're detectives and he's been shifting positions every four minutes for the last few hours.

He sighed. "Yes, Van Pelt, I'm fine. Really."

She kept that worried and disbelieving expression, but said nothing more. He was grateful for that much.

He had a lot on his mind and wasn't in the mood to be pitied or coddled.

He was very confused; with his feelings for Teresa fresh and raw as they were and it becoming increasingly clear that this thing with Rob was less than just a fling... he was overwhelmed. And being overwhelmed wasn't something Patrick Jane was used to feeling.

He wanted her. So much that he felt physical pain when he saw her with Rob. And at the same time, he couldn't hate Rob. He was a good enough guy for Lisbon; he was good-hearted and strong, and truly cared for her. And probably most of all, he made her happy. Happier than he had ever seen her in all his years working with her. That was the worst of it; Rob made her _happy_, and he still wasn't sure how good he'd be for her.

It didn't seem like there was any option where things ended up good for him.

"So Marley lawyered up." Cho said, walking into the bullpen with Lisbon in tow. "He won't talk. I don't think we're getting anything till morning."

"You guys can head home. We'll start up again tomorrow after his consult with the lawyer and see what we can get." Lisbon said, then headed to her office to finish up with paperwork.

He couldn't keep his eyes from following her slight form as she moved. Her feet were dragging just a fraction of a bit. She was absolutely exhausted, and who could blame her? It's been a hell of a day. Beyond the standard stress of a shootout and almost dying, her boyfriend got shot. And then there was what he considered to be a very emotionally trying moment when he saved her from the bullets.

Was it running on replay through her head like it was through his?

Because he couldn't stop thinking about it. Her small frame beneath him, her heart beating so hard he could feel it through her shirt and Teflon vest, beating against his own accelerated pulse as the adrenaline surged through his veins. Their eyes were locked, not looking away, with the intensity crackling in the inch of space between them. Her warm, warm breath against his cheek, and her body heat... She was the most pleasant kind of warm. It enveloped her, made his skin tingle – and now, lying on the couch alone and cold, it haunted him.

As he lay absorbed in his memory, the team sauntered away one by one, offering goodbyes as they went. Soon he was alone.

Straining to pull himself up (and swallowing the pain that emanated from his shoulder), he walked into Lisbon's office. The only place he had left to go home to was his renewed long-stay motel room, and it didn't seem at all appealing at the moment. And despite the flurry of confusing feelings he had, close to Lisbon was the best place he could think of to be.

He walked in without knocking and strode towards the white couch in the corner.

"Finishing up with that paperwork, Teresa?" He asked, somewhat rhetorically.

"Mm-hmm." She mumbled in reply, not looking up. "Shouldn't you be getting home? You've had a long day."

_So that's how you want to play it? Ignoring me..._

"So have you. Longer than mine, I suspect." He shifted, trying to get his shoulder in a semi-tolerable position. "Where's Rob, still at the hospital?"

"He was discharged. Thankfully it was just a flesh wound; he got some killer pain meds and he's sleeping it off."

"Hmm, that's good." He shifted again, the shoulder just not co-operating. "I'm happy no-one got hurt." _I mean I'm happy you didn't get hurt._

Even though she didn't say anything, she knew what he meant. She glanced up at him, trying to suppress the warmness that spread over her cheeks. But then she noticed him grimacing and shifting his shoulder.

"Jane, what's wrong? Why do you keep moving like that? Is your shoulder hurt?" She was up and out from behind her desk in a flash, and before he could protest, she was kneeling beside his couch.

"Oh, it's nothing, Teresa. Really, please don't worry."

"If it was nothing it wouldn't be bothering you so much. Your shoulder?" She asked, her tone gentle. "Let me see."

"Teresa, really, I..."

"Jane." She said, glaring pointedly. He wasn't keen on the idea of telling her, but she could be very persuasive when she looked at him like that. Plus he was having an extraordinary amount of trouble denying her anything. "Take off the jacket. Let me take a look." And how can he deny her that?

"Well, how could I refuse if you ask so nicely?" He asked. With some effort, he extracted his arms from the jacket. The first couple of buttons of his shirt followed and he gingerly slid the sleeve off his shoulder. He heard her gasp at the sight of the shoulder.

"Jane, it's purple and blue!"

The entire side of his shoulder and partway down his arm was covered in angry bruises from the fall. He sighed and ran his other arm through his hair. This is why he didn't want to tell her. _That _look of pity and worry; the pity was unwanted and the worry was unnecessary.

"I hurt it a little in the fall, don't worry about it."

"Look at it, that's more than a little fall." She gently touched the warm skin of his arm, then snapped her hand back as if his bicep had burned her. "Does it hurt?" Her voice broke as she spoke.

He tried very hard to keep the smile from spreading over his face. He couldn't help it; here she was, all flustered and adorable. He'd lie if he said it didn't stroke his ego just a bit.

And he was right to be flattered. Across from him, Lisbon was feeling very hot and uncomfortable. And _extremely _frustrated with herself.

Now that she's _finally _found love with Rob, _this _happens? All of a sudden, sitting in front of her half-naked consultant, all those feelings and memories started to flood back.

The memories of late nights spent at the office, of flirtatious banter and metal butterflies surfacing in her stomach every time he smiled at her. Years of heartbreak as he continued to look past her, as rules and work and a psychopathic serial killer with a love for smiley faces kept them from ever being able to see if they could ever be more than co-workers.

And all those months of lonesome depression, trying to deal with the fact that he was gone – for what was supposed to be forever – and struggling to move on.

But she did. She moved on; she found a man who was everything she ever wanted.

Strong, dependable, understanding... Stable. He was the absolute opposite of him. And she was happy – _so _happy – and she didn't want to do anything to mess it up.

But Jane was back now and he was turning everything upside down. Just like he always did.

Since he's been back he's been acting so different. Especially towards her. Yes, there was still bantering, but it was much less teasing. Much more... gentle. And then he tackled her down at the crime scene. He saved her, hurting himself in the process. And the moment beneath the bushes - when they were so very close, when he was lying on top of her in fact – was one of the most intense moments of her life.

And now he was here, practically half-dressed – _How does he stay this in shape anyway? He must have worked out in prison; all he does here is lie on the couch _– in front of her, and she was acting like a flustered teenager.

She gave her head a little shake and quickly expelled the forbidden thoughts.

"I'm gonna go get you some pain meds." She said and quickly sprang up. He watched her retreating form disappear in the direction of the kitchenette. When she returned, she was shaking out a few tablets out of a pill box. "Here, take these."

He did so, quietly lost in his own thoughts.

Were they going to keep ignoring this?

She seemed pretty set on doing so. With one more worried glance (that lingered just a beat too long at his chest), she stood back up and made her way to her desk.

He knew it was now or never. If he let her go now, she wouldn't let give him any rope again. Even now she won't be gun-ho for the conversation – but now was his only chance.

"Teresa?" He asked, looking up at her. "Teresa, I think we have something we have to talk about."

"Hmm?" She doesn't look up. "Let's talk about it tomorrow; I've got to get home."

"Teresa..."

"Don't call me that." Suddenly the gentle caretaker Teresa was gone, and she was in full-frontal denial; she was going for her purse, her eyes flashing towards the door.

"Teresa, please." He stood up, reaching for her. His hand found her elbow, his fingers curling around her arm, and he pulled her close. She nearly fell against his chest – his shirt still unbuttoned – her hand stopping herself against his chest. His heart was beating wildly against her palm. She pulled away hastily, turning away from him.

"You saved my life, Jane, and I'm grateful. But you're acting crazy and I need you to stop-"

"You can't keep ignoring what happened. When I tackled you down, and... And when we were lying there... You know what I'm talking about, Teresa, I know you do. There was a moment there when we felt something... I know you felt it too, I could see it in your eyes. And if we're being honest, we know they've always been there." He reached out and turned her around to face him. Her eyes were wide and panicked, glistening with moisture. "I'm sorry, I know things are complicated. And I was hoping when I got back thing would be _less _complicated than before, and it just got worse and worse." He swallowed, watching her face carefully. "I love you, Teresa. I do. All that time I was prison you were the only thing I thought about. You're _still _the only thing I think about. Every moment of every day, I'm wishing you were mine." He felt the warm rivulets of tears on his cheeks.

She stood before him, silent and stunned, looking up at him with those stunning blue eyes. "I-I..." She stuttered.

"I can't do this."

She turned and left.

* * *

><p><strong>Turning this thing angsty, aren't I? But don't worry your pretty little heads, things will get better. Next chapter will be the interview with Marley, and it won't just be boring case-drabble. Please review!<strong>

**Much love, Zanny**


	11. Chapter 10

**Unforeseen Circumstances: Chapter 10**

**Thanks for all the reviews, guys! :)**

**Disclaimer: Nothing is mine**

* * *

><p>Damn, she looked terrible.<p>

For what seemed like the millionth time she opened the tap and splashed icy water over her cheeks; still her eyes remained puffy and red and the greyish stains from her cried-off mascara were stubborn. Outside, she heard the familiar sounds of her boyfriend going through his morning routine. The cupboard doors opening and closing, the coffee machine hissing loudly in the kitchen.

"Baby, are you almost done in there?" His voice was muffled by the locked bathroom door.

"Almost." She called, now almost frantically rubbing to get the make-up stains off her cheeks.

Her reflection taunted her and she hated it. She hated crying full stop, especially seeing herself cry, but this morning Rob was being so sweet and supportive and boyfriend-like and everything became overwhelming. She needed privacy to get all of the feelings out, get all of the tears out of her system.

As she dabbed some aqua cream on a piece of cotton wool and dabbed the stubborn streaks with it, she thought about the situation.

Patrick Jane had come into her life like a whirlwind. He _was _chaos, and wherever he went it spread. At first is annoyed her, but soon she became addicted. Addicted to being the one to save him, addicted to the thrills and spills that came with him... And yes, addicted to his sparkling wit and his charming smile. She had promised herself that first day that she wouldn't swoon over him like every other woman within a mile's radius. And she hadn't – her knees never buckled, she never flirted or seduced or batted her eyelashes. No, her decent into madness was slower. Seven years' worth of working together, laughing together, bickering and bantering with each other; seven years' worth of friendship had sent her flying into the muddled mosh pit that was being in love with Patrick Jane.

It was painful.

The worst of it being that end; the inevitable show-down they both always knew would come. But she had never thought it would end the way it did. She had always insisted she'd be there. Always hoped (_prayed_) that she'd be able to convince him to change his mind, to choose life.

Instead she was on the other end of a phone, listening over static as he realized the truth. And then the dial tone, and the cold, dreadful knowing what was sure to happen next.

The following months were icy cold. She woke in a hospital bed, injured and confused and frantic, and worst of all absolutely _alone_. When the team finally came by and explained it all, she was _furious_. She didn't want to see him or talk to him or think about him. But that quickly passed. It was closely followed by what some people might call depression.

Despite the team's many offers and pleads, she refused to go visit him though. But as the unwanted forgiveness started to settle in, she started sending blueberry muffins with them on their visits – he'd understand, she knew. But she kept up with his case, and hid behind the pillars and the pews in the courtroom when she went to watch.

As the time passed on, she learned to live with it. She learned to soldier on, despite the giant, gaping hole that was in her heart. And at one fateful court date she met a dashing police officer with rugged good looks and brooding bedroom eyes. And she fell in love again.

Now he was back, and true to his reputation was making her life a living hell.

What was she to do?

Satisfied that her face was sufficiently repaired, she dried it with a towel and went on to apply the minimal amount of make-up she usually did for work. Hopefully this layer would stay on for longer than five minutes.

Another glance in the mirror; her eyes were still a bit puffy, but it was nothing conspicuous enough that she couldn't explain off to Rob.

She drew a deep breath and closed her eyes, sending a silent prayer that today will be easier than the one before.

X

He watched from behind the two-way mirror; she was in there, with Brad Marley and his lawyer, a sticky man in an overpriced suit. Asking all her question and receiving very little answers. Every time Marley looked like he was about to say something or protest or argue, the stringy lawyer would give him a glance and he'd snap shut once more.

She's been in there for the better part of an hour. Cho made an appearance too, but apparently he had made a bad impression the night before and Marley wasn't keen on looking at him, what to say talk to him.

He was supposed to hide behind the mirror and do his thing; listen and observe and draw whatever conclusion he would draw. Unfortunately his attention was split between the shift-eyed suspect and the beautiful state agent interviewing him.

Her eyes were puffy and red when she came in this morning. Not noticeably so, but he saw it. She cried this morning. He knew it was because of him, because of his confession last night, and it killed him. He promised himself he wouldn't hurt her.

That went well...

He catches the view of his own face reflecting in the glass; he looks absolutely heartbroken, fallen. The shadow of the man he usually saw reflected in the glass with his enthusiastic and somewhat arrogant facade in place.

He blinked and discarded the thoughts; he was in the middle of a case and couldn't afford to fall into that dangerous vortex of feelings.

His eyes rigged back onto the victims face.

The eyes dark-ringed and the racing pulse point in the neck. And suddenly he felt like there should be a light bulb flashing up by his head.

He burst into the interrogation room without knocking, ignoring the adorable indignant look he received from Lisbon as he usually did.

"Brad, right?" He asked, promptly pulling a chair up and plopping down on it. The suspect looked confused, but nodded a little.

He then looked to Teresa, who still had that signature annoyed glare on her bright blue eyes. "Teresa, would you mind if I talk to Brad alone?"

She hesitated for a moment, but finally relented and left with a small nod.

Once they had at least the illusion of privacy – what with the lawyer still sitting next to him and Teresa listening in through the two-way mirror – he looked him in the eye and took a deep breath.

"You've got yourself in a hell of a shitty situation here, Brad."

"Mister Jane," The lawyer said with a superior smirk on his face. "I'd like to remind you that I'm still advising my client not to say anything. And we won't tolerate any of the... _pranks _that you are famous for."

"I'm famous? Well, that is certainly flattering. But I assure you that I'm not planning on playing any pranks. And he doesn't have to say anything. He can just listen." He looked back to the victim, maintaining eye contact. Brad's eyes twitched and shifted nervously.

"Brad, I know you didn't kill Marlene." This made Brad's eyes shoot back to his penetrating gaze, surprised.

"Really?"

"Yes. But I also know that it's your fault that she's dead."

"No, man, you've got it all wrong..!" He started to protest, but the lawyer immediately shut him up with another one of his meaningful glances. "I didn't..." He strained the words out, despite the lawyer's glare. "I loved Marlene..."

"I know you did. And she loved you. That's why she helped you get out of some trouble when your 'business' went down. You lied to her, didn't you; you told her it was something that it was not? It was for her own good; Marlene was a good girl, and she didn't deserve to be messed up in that whole shift business of drug smuggling."

Brad looked down now, and Jane could swear he saw the shine of unwanted moisture in his eyes.

"But the trouble with the drug business is you _do _mess around with a lot of shifty people. And you can get into serious trouble. That's how this all started. It was about money; money and love. When you told Marlene about your financial troubles and she immediately offered to pay off your debts you were grateful. But you also felt guilty. That's what led you to cheat, right?"

Rapid blinking, trying to force away the tears.

"You always went to her for comfort, right? But you couldn't this time, because you were feeling guilty _because _of her. And the roommate was pretty and sympathetic and conveniently _there_. And then Marlene found out; maybe you weren't being all that subtle."

"I told her." The words burst out of him, angrily. "I loved her, so I told her. She hated me." His hands flew up to frustrated rub at his face, his eyes, through his hair. Beside him the lawyer was babbling on about him having to be quiet, but Brad Marley was exactly where Jane was trying so hard not to be: he was caught up.

"She broke up with you. You were heartbroken." Jane was surprised at how emotional his own words sounded. "And then she got a new boyfriend, eh? You heard and that's why you were with the roommate again – not because you liked or loved her, but because you needed her to still have a link to Marlene. To make sure she's safe. Because you knew there was a risk, didn't you? You didn't pay everyone. There was someone dangerous you still owed money to, and _she _was the one who was paying up."

Brad looked up, his eyes now filled to the brim with tears.

"Brad, I advise you to _stay quiet_." The lawyer blabbered again.

"Would you _shut up?"_ Brad exploded at him.

Then he looked up at Jane with his watery eyes and crestfallen expression. "How did you know?" He asked, his voice small.

Jane felt the heavy weigh in his chest and the most overwhelming feeling to look over his shoulder to where he knew Teresa was standing. "Brad, you had a good woman." His voice wavered just a bit, but he concentrated on keeping it as steady possible. "You had a good woman that knew you and loved you anyway. That made sacrifices without thinking twice for you. And with one mistake – one terrible mistake – you lost her in the most horrible way."

Behind the screen, Teresa was willing back the tears.

"You made a mistake, Brad. And that's understandable – we're human, we all make mistakes. Some mistakes just don't get forgiven as easily as others. Be it forgiveness from people, from the law..." His heart weighed heavy. "Or from ourselves."

He stood up from the table; his chair made a loud screeching noise on the floor as he did and it echoed from the empty walls of the interrogation room.

"At this point even your lawyer would probably advise that it's best for you to co-operate and just tell us who it was that killed Marlene. Agent Cho will be in here shortly, you can tell him." He looked back to the table on his way to the door; the tear-stained, grief-ridden face of Brad Marley and the frazzled lawyer beside him.

"And Brad..? I'm really sorry for your loss."

* * *

><p><strong>Okay... What do you guys think? I wanted to make it a really emotional and hurt-y chapter – but don't fear! Every hurt-chapter must be followed by a comfort chapter! Of course I'd love some suggestions for a nice original and creative comfort scene! How do you guys think should Lisbon handle Rob? PLEASE REVIEW!<strong>

**Much love, Zanny**


	12. Chapter 11

**Unforeseen Circumstances: Chapter 11**

**Thanks for all the reviews, guys! You're awesome! This chapter will have one POV from each of the characters: Lisbon, Jane and Rob. More of an analitical chap, all the emotions running wild and such. Still wanting some suggestions of an original resolve! So far my ideas seem very seen-it-done-it-like. **

**Disclaimer: Nothing is mine**

* * *

><p>On the television screen Audrey Hepburn flitted across the screen in picturesque elegance; this was usually her favourite movie, but the current events plaguing her mind was preventing her from escaping into the black-and-white world of Breakfast at Tiffany's.<p>

She sat wrapped up in a blanket on her couch, consoling her confusion and heartache with the healing powers of Misters Ben and Jerry. Rob was babysitting his nephew tonight – she was supposed to go with him and spend some time with Taylor. But she _really _didn't feel up to it with the flurried emotions and frayed nerves, so she feigned a headache and promised next time.

But it seemed she'd finally gotten herself into a situation that neither the cinematic power of an old movie, nor the deliciousness of Chocolate Fudge Brownie ice cream could heal.

Her eyes flickered towards the kitchen door. There, she knew, in the cupboard beside the refrigerator there was a full bottle of Tequila. But she resisted the urge to drink any more than the couple of beers empties that already stood on the floor beside the couch.

No, she will not be the heartbroken drunk like her father was.

No matter how desperate for comfort she was starting to get.

She stabbed the spoon back into the half-molten chocolaty mess and continued trying to watch the movie.

Her mind remained rigged on Jane.

X

The radio blared some melancholy song from the corner of the bar. He nursed his whiskey, brooding more than anything else.

He wondered where she was tonight. If she was with _him_.

Why shouldn't she be? She has the fullest right to be with him, and he with her seeing that he is her _boyfriend_.

But all he was at this moment was the pathetic consultant who blurted out an unwanted confession of love and upset her. He took a sip. It tasted sour in his mouth – nothing seemed good anymore. Or it might just be that shock-therapy he had all those years ago that ruined whiskey forever.

He heard the tingling of the bell at the bar's door and looked up – _As if it'd be her, idiot! _– and watched as a couple entered, arms intertwined with matching happy faces. The jealousy washed over him like a white-hot wave, but he quickly looked away and shook off his irrational dislike towards the young lovebirds.

He sighed and pulled his phone from his pocket. Almost instantly his fingers began dialing her familiar number, as if by default. But his finger stalled above the call-button, and then quickly pressed cancel instead.

The way she reacted to his talk with Marley that morning told her she was shaken. If she disbelieved his confession for one minute, he's sure she understands now that he was 100% honest.

Which put her in a hell of a difficult situation.

He shouldn't be surprised he had come to this. In fact he's surprised he was so unprepared. He was _Patrick Jane_; he knew things for a living. He knew that he loved her and there was no changing that soon; he knew that she was in a relationship now and, with Rob being such a frikken perfect _asshole_, that wasn't changing either. But somehow all the emotion of seeing her again and all the jealousy had blinded him. Maybe he had hoped that at some point the Rob-factor would just disappear, he and Teresa would find each other and they'd float into their happily ever after.

He almost face palmed at the thought. Right. And maybe they'd ride into the sunset on the back of their magical unicorn as well...

A grown man – especially one that had seen as much heartbreak and devastation as him – should've known better.

In fact he should've known better to fall in love with Teresa Lisbon in the first place. But as they say, the heart wants what the heart wants – and hearts don't take silly things like boyfriends into account. And his heart was positively _yearning _for the green-eyed Senior Agent.

He sighed again and stood up, leaving his untouched drink and the hazy noise of the bar for what was sure to be a cold and miserable night alone.

X

Taylor lay fast asleep in his racecar-shaped bed, and Rob quietly closed the bedroom door.

With a tired sigh, he made his way towards the couch and plopped down in front of the television, which was still flashing brightly-colored cartoons.

This was supposed to be a big day in his and Teresa's relationship. Babysitting his nephew was –to him, at least – a pretty significant step. Mostly because he wanted to see how it would be if he and Teresa really had a child to look after. He had looked forward to it, and he thought that she did as well. But then she went and cancelled at the very last minute – and he knew why.

He wasn't stupid.

He saw what was going on. He saw it that very first day across the table from him; the way he looked at her, and the way he glared at _him_. It was clear as daylight that this Patrick Jane character had deeper feelings for Teresa.

At first he thought nothing of it – in fact, it gave him just a twinge of masculine pride to think that this man wanted what was his.

Then there was the incident when they were taking Marley down and Jane risked his life to save Teresa's.

That he wrote off as an above-average working relationship, close friendship... People do that, right?

But since then she's been acting so strangely. And he's not blind. He could tell that something was very, very off.

He and Teresa had had their fair share of fights along the way – she had gotten mad at him, yelled and screamed, she'd thrown him the cold shoulder – but he'd never seen _this_ before. She was there, she still spoke to him in her standard dulcet tones, still looked at him with her vibrant blue eyes, but it was like a part of her was always somewhere else. Somewhere far, far away where no amount of charm or flirtation or stolen kisses or any of the other romantic little relationship-tricks he usually used to love her up, could reach her.

Something had happened between Patrick Jane and his Teresa - and if it hadn't it, it was going to soon. Her conscious was clearly bothering her. Teresa was an honest woman, see.

He wasn't sure what to do about it - _could _he do anything about it? And even if he could, _should _he? Did he even want to?

He loved Teresa, that much he was certain of, but if she was allowing this Jane to get into her head he really should be worried. Any romantic conquests towards Teresa lately had been met with an eye-roll and an insult. And should they persist, a well-aimed punch to the nose or knee to the... well, she was one-man kind of guy.

While the jumpy theme music to Loony Tunes was filling the room, Rob Byrne was filled with much more turbulent, confused thoughts than the innocent cartoons on the screen.

* * *

><p><strong>So... What do you guys think! Much importanto! PLEASE send me some creative suggestions for a resolve! I've done a lot of fics like this before where LisbonJane has a boyfriend/girlfriend and I have no original ideas left! Of course I'll write my own work if you guys' wells have dried up simultaneously, but it'll be really dry and boring and that'll make me extremely disappointed in myself. I need your input to make my work BETTER. Pretty please? You don't even have to log in! I accept anonymous reviews so it's the absolute minimum amount of effort!**

**So much love, Zanny**


	13. Chapter 12

**Unforeseen Circumstances: Chapter 12**

**Thanks for all the reviews and suggestions, guys! Special thanks for SomeIdea0 for her fantastic suggestion – I'll definitely take it into consideration, though I might tweak the general idea.**

**Disclaimer: Nothing is mine**

* * *

><p>The night was dark and all-consuming, and the street was lit dimly with streetlights; two bright yellow cones shone on the road before him from his headlights. It lit the familiar streets of Sacramento, street after street, as he just drove through the empty streets.<p>

He had passed his street a while ago, watched the shabby long-stay motel disappear in his rear-view mirror. Now he was just driving aimlessly through the interweaving streets of Sacramento; he had thought about driving out in the direction of LA or somewhere else... To extract himself from the entire situation completely. But as fast as those thoughts arose, they were discarded as mental images of his beautiful Teresa played in his mind. Whether he could have her or not, he could never be without her.

His foot stepped heavier on the gas pedal.

In his mind's eye, the images plagued him. No matter how hard he tried to hide from the thoughts, they kept coming back. Her, so breathtakingly beautiful, deceivingly delicate and unspeakably strong, laughing at something he said and offering her own witty reply. That crooked smile and those sparkling blues of hers. And then she turns, looks away from him, and looks to _him._ Rob Byrne – her boyfriend.

He's dizzy with emotion, drunk with jealousy and anger.

Wildly, he turns the wheel to cut a sharp corner into a bystreet. The wheels screech and the wind whistles as it pours into windows and fills the car another icy gust of wind.

For a moment, it feels like he's flying. Like the car isn't touching the road, like it's hovering just above it on a smooth, frictionless cloud.

And then, all of a sudden, that feeling transforms into noise, heat and searing pain.

X

_The next morning_

When he walks into the apartment he finds her asleep on the couch. The television is on a low volume and broadcasting the beginnings of the morning talk show schedule. A small smile spreads on his face at the sight of her, cuddled up on the couch, looking so peaceful. It's Saturday, and he knows she's got the day off. His shift doesn't start until later tonight; they've got plenty of time.

He moves over towards her to pick her up and carry her upstairs to the bedroom, but she awakes with a little shake the moment his hands touch her.

"Rob." She yawns – her eyes widened at the sight of him, and he couldn't help but wonder if he saw guilt there. "You're home."

"Just got in."

"How was babysitting?"

"Fine. How's your headache?"

"Recovered, I think." She started to get up. "You want some breakfast? I need coffee."

He watched as she moved through the kitchen, started the coffee machine, took out the cereal and went through all the morning routines. All with her back turned to him.

He's been a cop for a long time; he knows what it looks like when someone's feeling guilty. He knows the signs of deception.

His girlfriend wasn't being honest with him.

"Teresa, are you in love with Patrick Jane?"

Crockery clinked beneath her hands at his words; he didn't have to see her face to know that her expression had stilled, her eyes had widened and her pulse had jumped.

"W-what?" She asked. "Why would you ask that?"

"Please Teresa, don't patronize me. Just answer me."

"I don't know what you're talking about." She said, turning to face him with _that _look on her face. Jaw raised determinately, eyes meeting his with strength. But no amount of aggressive stances or eye contact could hide what was so thinly veiled in her eyes. He almost cringed.

"I'm talking about you and your consultant. Don't try and tell me I'm wrong, Teresa, I'm not blind! I can see it, whenever you're around him or talk about him... The way you look at him..."

"Jane and I are just friends. Not even - we're _co-workers._"

"Co-workers jump into open gunfire to save another co-worker's life?"

"We're cops, Rob, that's what we do!" Her voice became louder, and soon they were shouting and having a full-on screaming fight.

"Right, it's completely professional and appropriate." Sarcasm, dripping off every word.

"What, are you expecting me to be upset over the fact that Jane saved my life? Would you rather I'd been hurt, or have died?"

"Come on Teresa, don't be stupid."

"I'm stupid now?"

"Stop trying to move away from the issue." He said. "That's not what we're arguing about."

"Right, we're arguing because you're being paranoid and jealous." She didn't even convince herself.

"No, Teresa, we're arguing because it's obvious that you're going through something with your consultant." He forced himself to quiet his voice, not wanting to sound accusing. "And I love you – I do, you know that – but I don't want to share you. If this is just nostalgia from years back, or if it's something more, I need to know. Because I want to work on it, and I want to be with you. But if you don't want to be with me or if you don't love me enough..." He sighed. "I don't want to spend my life looking over my shoulder, wondering when you'll leave. Just tell me, Teresa. Tell me the truth."

"I-I..." She stumbled, her voice getting thick with unshed tears. "Rob, I..."

She was interrupted with the incessant buzzing of her phone on the kitchen table. She looked to it, then to him as if to ask permission for a small break in their heavy conversation, and then answered.

"Lisbon." She tried to control her voice, but it wavered ever so slightly. Beside her, Rob was running his hands through his short hair frustrated.

"Yes, this is she?" She answered to a stranger's voice over the phone, and her eyebrows creased into a frown. Her professional tone made Rob look up as well, trying to read her for signals over what the call was about.

Then her eyes grew wide, and her mouth fell open. "He did w-what?"

* * *

><p><strong>Ooh, drama! What do you guys think? Well now, there are quite a few issues at hand at the moment: 1) Will Jane be okay? 2) Who will Lisbon choose? 3) What will happen to Rob? For answers to these questions and much more... REVIEW!<strong>

**Much love, Zanny**


	14. Chapter 13

**Unforeseen Circumstances: Chapter 13**

**Sorry for the long wait. I was away for the weekend so I had no time to write. Please forgive...**

**Disclaimer: Nothing is mine**

* * *

><p>He looked around him; he felt oddly relaxed and content, despite his intense confusion.<p>

He was lying in a wide, green field, surrounded by blooming white and yellow daisies. The sky was giant and blue, the air filled with birdsong and bright sunshine.

How did he get here?

He wanted to stand up and look around, but the sun made him lazy – seemingly too lazy to move – so he just kept lying in the fresh field, staring up at the sky, squinting from the sun.

"Patrick..." He heard her voice. It made his heartbeat race.

"Angela?"

His head turned and he saw her lying beside him, smiling at him with those sparkling eyes, bluer than the sky above them.

"Hi Patty."

"Ange, what are you..? I thought-..?"

She didn't reply, rather stopped him mid-sentence with a meaningful nod.

His head turned back. "Oh."

"Oh? You seem less than happy, Patrick. I thought this was what you wanted? You kill Red John and then spend eternity with me? With Lottie?"

"Yeah." He nodded. "I thought so too."

"But you're not. Happy, I mean?" She said, rather than asked. "I know why, you know. And you don't have to worry about hurting my feelings or making me mad. I love you, Patrick, and I understand that it's been a long, _long _time. A long time that you've been lonely. And Teresa's a really great woman."

"Teresa?" He looked at her again, eyebrows furrowed. "You know about her?"

"Of course." She smiled.

"And you're not..?"

"No, of course not. I want you to be happy, Patrick. And I've seen how happy she makes you. In fact I'm amazed it took you so long..."

Their eyes met again, his pleading and apologetic. "I'm sorry, Ange..."

"No, no! Patrick, aren't you hearing what I'm saying?" She reached out and touched his hand. Her hand was so, so warm. "I'm happy. I never wanted you to wallow like you did. It broke my heart seeing you trudge around day in and day out, in full tunnel vision over that excuse of a man... I wanted you to move on. I wanted you to be happy. And I'm happy that you finally realized that you deserve it. Especially if that happiness is coming from a good source, like Teresa Lisbon. She's a very decent person, and she has a good soul. Beautiful, too."

"She is beautiful, isn't she?" He couldn't help the small smile from spreading over his face at her words; he knew her well enough to know she was being sincere. Angela never could hide jealousy; there was no maliciousness of anger in her voice. But his smile quickly faded away, and merged into a regretful sigh. "Whatever. It's too late now, isn't it? I'm here, in this beautiful place, with you. Like I always wanted to be."

He could hear her smile even though he couldn't see it. Even his view of her from the corner of his eye faded into a kaleidoscope of green grass and white daisies and sparkling blue eyes.

"It's never too late, Patrick."

X

Suddenly the birdsong morphed into a steady monotonic beeping; the yellow sunshine became a bright fluorescent glow that stung his eyes.

He blinked once, twice, attempted to adjust to the light, dispel the fuzziness his vision had taken to and recover from this dizziness that made the room spin violently.

He gasped for breath – the air in this place was thin and clinical, it burned in his lungs.

Slowly but certainly, he forced himself to relax. The beeping in the background slowed as he calmed down, and as the adrenaline and the chaos and the fear subsided, he became more aware of where he was.

A hospital room. The familiar all-too-white walls, the scratchy starched sheets beneath his fingertips and that light... So harsh and so _white_.

But despite all these things, he felt happy and relieved.

He was back.

Once his breathing had stilled back to normal, he began to laugh. Not loudly, or even that audibly; his throat was dry and scratchy and the only sounds that came out were raspy breaths. But he laughed none the less, ecstatic for his second chance.

It was then that he saw her. The sound of his raspy laugh had made her stir, shift in her sleep and groan just a little bit.

She was wrapped up in a blanket printed with the hospital's logo, cuddled up with her knees pulled up to her chin. Her hair was mussed up, portraying her sleepless night of worrying. But even so, she seemed the most beautiful sight he's ever set eyes on.

The smile on his face widened.

She shifted again and her eyelids started to flutter. When her eyes opened, the giant pools of blue-green, he saw the sleepiness grow into confusion and then happiness.

"Jane." She rasped and sat up.

"Teresa..."

She jumped up now, as if realizing for the first time that this was real and not a dream, and rushed to his bedside. "You're awake." She looked over her shoulder. "I should get the nurse."

He grabbed her wrist before she could get up. "Don't go." Her wrist was so warm, and his hand slid down to interlace their fingers.

She didn't go and sat back down next to him.

"Where's Rob?" He asked.

She looked down, her honest eyes betraying the guilt she felt. "He's at home."

"Didn't like the idea of you rushing to my side?"

She didn't reply at first, just looked into the distance. Until she hesitantly ventured to explain, as if he didn't already know. "I don't think Rob and I are going to work out. We still need to talk about it, but... I think we both know that we're not meant for each other."

He squeezed her hand warmly.

They stayed like that for a while, quiet and content.

She was the first to break the silence, with a quirked eyebrow and the dry wit he loved her for.

"If you drink and drive again I'm gonna kick your ass, you know that right?"

He chuckled just a bit. "I can be pretty stupid sometimes."

"I know that." She said, and lowered her head to kiss him so lightly it took his breath away. "But I love you anyway."

* * *

><p><strong>So next chapter will obviously be the epilogue. I'm gonna deal with the issue of Rob a little more, but there won't be any more drama so far I think. Hope you guys like it! Review, for old time's sake?<strong>

**Much love, Zanny**


	15. Epilogue

**Unforeseen Circumstances: Epilogue**

**Thanks so much for all the support you guys have shown for this fic. Special thanks to Amri for the original plot suggestion. It's been a blast writing it and I really hope it's what you imagined!**

**Sorry for the wait, by the way, I was all at once kind of flooded with beta docs, so I had to sort those out first. Hope you guys like it! **

**Disclaimer: Haven't we been over this?**

* * *

><p>A slow, romantic song was wailing through the speakers in the living room as Jane lit a few candles and strategically placed them around the room.<p>

Everything was set: the music, the atmosphere, the food - the cherry-glazed lamb flooded the entire apartment with a delicious smell and the red wine already opened to breath. All he needed was for his favourite lady cop to walk through the doors.

As he placed the last tea-candle on the shelf beside the dining room table, he heard the distinctive click-clack of Lisbon in high heels coming through the front door and he smiled to himself.

"Hey, I'm home!" She called. "Where are you?"

"I'm in the dining room."

She walked in, jumping on one foot to get her court date-high heels off of her feet. She immediately stalled at the sight of the made-up dining room.

"Oh my goodness, what's all this?"

"Can't a guy make his girlfriend a romantic dinner without getting the third degree?" He asked cheekily and gave her a thorough welcome-home kiss. "You look gorgeous, by the way." He made a show of looking her up and down in her tight high-waist skirt and pretty blouse – and bare feet - and his smile widened as she blushed prettily.

"Be quiet. Is that lamb I smell?" She asked, making to walk towards the kitchen but he stopped her.

"Nuh-uh-uh... Yes it is, but tonight I'm serving you, m'lady." He extravagantly pulled out her chair and let her sit down, but not without receiving a quirked eyebrow.

He scurried to the kitchen, but kept up the conversation. "As you've correctly guessed, our main course is my specialty: lamb with a cherry glaze, complemented by a cabarnet sauvignon that you'll find on the table there. But the way I know my Teresa, you've already poured yourself a glass..?"

In the next room, Lisbon stilled, her mouth filled with her first sip of the wine. "No." She mumbled, earning a chuckle that sounded from the next room.

"Why don't you tell me about your day while I bring this in?" He asked and the sounds of him opening the oven and pulling out the meal appeared.

"Well, the case was pretty standard. I have no doubt the guy's going away. But I did walk into someone outside the courthouse, though..."

"Oh?" Jane walked in and placed the perfect lamb on the plate coasters. He smile widened when Lisbon chuckled amusedly at his 'Kiss the Cook'-apron he had put on especially as part of the presentation. Once the lamb was out, he quickly discarded the frilly monstrosity and sat down across the table from her, starting to carve them each a piece of the perfectly tender meal.

"Yes. I saw Rob there, actually."

This made Jane still his movements, but only momentarily.

"Really? Is he..?"

"He's better." She said, and the underlying guilt was still clear in her voice. Things hadn't really gone too smoothly with Rob. They _did _have that talk in the end, but it turned into more of a screaming match and the two hadn't spoken since. And even though Lisbon felt guilty, she knew she couldn't let her relationship with Jane slide because of it.

When she saw him today, however, it was like she was talking to a completely different man.

"How do you mean he's better?" Jane asked.

"He's dating again." Lisbon said with a small, grateful smile. "He told me all about her. She owns a bakery downtown, and he seems very much in love."

"That's good." Jane said, smiling. "That _is _good, isn't it?" With a small splash of insecurity that immediately made Lisbon laugh.

"Of course. I'm so happy he's moving on. It just means that some of that mess between us has been resolved. No more weirdness."

"That's good." He said with a smile, and as he did plated up the finishing touch to the main course. "There you go. Bon appetite." He placed the plate before her with a flourish and she happily accepted, enjoying the delicious meal and emitting small sounds of pleasure.

"Amazing. As usual." She said with a smile.

"I'm glad you like it." Jane said, happy that she was enjoying the meal so far.

If Lisbon had looked closer, she might've noticed the very slightest of a tremble in Jane's hands as he cut up his meal and piled it on his fork.

Nerves, that even got to him, despite being the fortress of control and calmness that he was.

"What's for dessert?" Lisbon asked, smiling up at him.

"It's a surprise." He said, smiling secretively. Beneath the table, he was patting his jacket pocket and feeling the reassuring weight of the velvet box inside it.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so that's it. Hope you guys liked it. How about a nice review? Just for old time's sake?<strong>

**It's been crazy fun writing this fic. It's made me realize how awesome it is to write for plot requests. So if anyone has a cool request they'd like to see written but don't feel up to it themselves, please go ahead and PM me!**

**Much love, Zanny**


End file.
